Future Of The Sky
by Akari Neko-chan
Summary: Tsunayoshi and his guardians were killed, the Vongola family scattered and broken, their wives and children forced into hiding. Seven years later Reborn will once more return to the Sawada Household to train and prepare the next Vongola Boss. ! Next Gen !
1. Prologue :: That Man From Italy

**Future Of The Sky**

_That Man From Italy_

Kyoko went to get the door hearing the bell ring. Opening it she blinked when she saw someone she hadn't seen in many, many years.

"Caiosuu Kyoko."

The woman bit her lip a moment before she smiled, and let the hatted man in. "Welcome back Reborn-kun." She replied.

From under the brim of his fedora the hit man looked at Kyoko. "Are the kids here?" He asked.

Kyoko shook her head and let him further into the house once he removed his shoes. "No, they're still at school. Ami-chan had practice, and Ieyatsu-kun is helping out some friends." She said as they reached the kitchen.

Reborn took a seat at the table as Kyoko pulled down some cups, and other things she'd need to make them something to drink.

"Well at least they didn't turn out to be as useless as their father was." Reborn commented blandly.

Kyoko looked back at him with a smile, "Ieyatsu-kun looks a lot like him though. You'll be surprised Reborn-kun." She said before going back to what she was doing.

Reborn hummed, "And Amami?" He asked mildly.

"Ami-chan has grown up a lot too. She's very pretty now." Kyoko replied turning around with the cups in her hand. She placed one in front of Reborn, who nodded his thanks, before she sat down across form him. "But I'm sure Reborn-kun isn't here for just a social visit." She said still smiling at him, though it gained a sadder edge to it.

Reborn took a sip form his cup, watching the woman across form him. She had changed a lot from the girl she was in middle school, and yet in some ways she hadn't. Being married to a mafia boss for years, and then losing him and having to go into hiding with two children could do that to a person though.

"The underground is getting restless." He said.

Kyoko sighed, "Isn't it always?" She asked her voice having a tired, yet bitter edge to it that made Reborn smirk.

"It's gotten out that they're alive. There's no avoiding it now, the children will have to inherit the rings." He said setting the cup down and looking at Kyoko.

* * *

**A/N ::** _I know, I know I should really be working on my other fanfictions rather then making up an entirely new project, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone. Anyways you'll notice that these characters are the same ones from my collection Parental Advisory. HOWEVER this work has absolutely no relation to that series other then the recycled characters. Now be warned like every other next gen. fick out there this will be focused on my OCs, and cannon involvement will be little because... Well you'll just have to read to find out. I hope you all will enjoy this!_

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will, as always, be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	2. Unexpected Revelations

**Future Of The Sky**

_Unexpected Revelations_

Fifteen year old Ieyatsu Sawada is a strong boy, more so mentally then physically. He loves his mother and sister to death, and respects his mother greatly. He always does his homework and turns it in on time, he is friendly, and polite, and likes to help people whenever he could. He has faced a lot of hard times, like when he lost his father seven years ago, or when he, his mother, and older sister moved around a lot for some reason unknown to him. There was also the time when the three of them ended up in a car accident that they just barely survived. Despite all this he tries to remain positive, and be helpful to his single mother.

His mother says that Ieyatsu has his father's smile.

Seventeen year old Amami Sawada is a very smart girl, or so she is told. She is intuitive, and a hard worker. Everything she does she gives one hundred percent. She is charming, friendly, and good with people. She loves her mother and younger brother more than anything. She makes friends quickly, and easily, but her family always comes first. She's also been through some hard times starting when her father died seven years ago. She cries easily, but she won't show it in front of others.

Her mother says that Amami has her father's eyes.

* * *

When Amami and Ieyatsu arrived at home they had not been expecting a guest. Placing their bags on a chair they walked over to their mother, sending wary glances at the guest. Since their father died guests were rarely good things, particularly guests dressed up like he was.

Seeing how at ease their mother was made them feel a little better, but they were still wary even though they felt that they should know this person in their living room. From the way he sat sipping his drink, to the little green lizard that seemed to be napping on his hat, everything about their guest struck a chord in the sibling's memory.

"We're back mom." Ieyatsu said before kissing her cheek.

"Mmhm! Welcome back." Kyoko replied.

"Who's our guest?" Amami asked looking at Reborn still.

"Hmm? You don't remember Reborn-kun?" Kyoko asked with a blink and tilt of her head.

The two brunette teens shook their heads, they didn't really though the name sounded familiar to them. Both Sawada siblings felt that they should know this Reborn man, they just didn't know why. Kyoko frowned for a moment before she gave her normal smile, "Well, this is Reborn-kun. He's a very good friend of Papa and I." She said.

Both teens blinked and gave a startled look to the fedora wearing man, who smirked and nodded to them. A friend of their father's? That certainly explained why they felt they should know him though it has been seven years since they lost their father, and about that long since either brother or sister had seen any of their father's friends.

So what was this one, this Reborn, doing in their house now?

"Well, since you two are home now I'll finish dinner!" Kyoko said standing up since that matter was settled.

"Ah, I'll help." Both Ieyatsu and Amami said at the same time moving to fallow their mother into the kitchen, and not seeming to care that they had a guest for a moment.

"Nnhm, there's no need dears." Kyoko said as her children fallowed her anyways like ducklings.

Amami and Ieyatsu stopped in the doorway, caramel brown and chocolate brown eyes going wide seeing how much food was there. "There's so much!" Ieyatsu exclaimed.

"And they're all our favorites..." Amami said softly as she moved into the table. Her eyes scanned the table before she looked at her mother back. "What's the occasion?" She asked bluntly.

Kyoko just hummed and smiled brightly at Amami for a moment before she turned back to the last thing that needed to be made. The brother and sister pair exchanged a confused look before Amami looked back at Reborn briefly. The man was sitting where they had left him, calmly sipping his drink as he watched the family of three.

Amami didn't like where she felt this was going. Her father's friend showing up after so many years, the feast their mother was cooking. What ever was going to happen would take place during dinner she figured, and the older sibling could already tell she wasn't going to like it.

Dinner wasn't ever a particularly loud affair any more; it was nowhere near what Amami remembered from when they were little kids though part of that was because there weren't as many people as she remembered from when she was a kid. However it seemed that this mealtime in particular was more quiet then normal. Kyoko asked her children how their day at school was, and they would reply and then Amami would ask how Kyoko's day was. The atmosphere was comfortable, but the calmness made Reborn a little edgy. Not that he would let any of the three in the room with him know.

"Ami-chan, Ieyatsu-kun, do you remember the stories that Chrome would tell you and the others when you were little?" Kyoko asked finally. Reborn watched Amami and Ieyatsu blink at each other as they tried to remember.

"The ones about the sky princes?" Ieyatsu finally asked. "With the white dragon, and the earth royalty?"

"The one where dad and the others were the main characters... Right?" Amami said slowly.

Kyoko nodded, "And do you remember when you though that Papa was a super hero?" Both Amami and Ieyatsu blushed a smarting shade of pink at that comment, and flustered.

"I-I was just a little kid then!" Ieyatsu exclaimed embarrassed.

"You c-can't really h-hold that against us mom! Dad wore a cape after all, and we were young!" Amami defended.

Kyoko laughed at her children, "Nnhm, Papa was a super hero though. He and the others saved the world lots, and lots of times." Kyoko said with a distant look in her eyes as she smiled.

"Mmhm..." The two teens said looking at their food as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"The stories then?" Amami asked.

Kyoko blinked, coming back to reality again the mother laughed sheepishly, "Those were real too.

Reborn recognized the thoughtful look on the two teen's faces, and counted down. 3 ... 2 ... 1.

"Wait then dad was a prince?" Ieyatsu blurted out right on Reborn's mental cue.

Reborn twitched just slightly. This boy sure was gullible...

Kyoko giggled at her son as Amami made a face at him. "He wasn't a prince dummy." Amami informed her younger brother.

Ieyatsu smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously, "R-Right, I totally knew that."

"He was a mafia boss." Kyoko said bluntly.

Reborn nearly started laughing as the two teens nearly fell back out of their chairs. "Dad was a WAHT?" They exclaimed as Kyoko smiled mindlessly at them.

"A mafia boss. Reborn-kun was his tutor when we were your age. Nee, Reborn-kun?" She said as if this was completely normal.

Because to her it was.

Reborn nodded, smirking under the shadow of his fedora as Amami and Ieyatsu turned to look at him with wide brown eyes. "It's rude to stare." Reborn said mildly as he continued to eat. Kyoko was no Nana in the kitchen, but she was about as close as it got these days.

"Why're you just telling us this now?" Amami exclaimed turning to look at her mother. Reborn caught the same glimpse of panic in her dark brown eyes that had once been in Tsuna's when Reborn first came into his life.

"Then... That's why we've had to move so much?" Ieyatsu asked with a confused blink. The younger brother had a much better time of hiding his fear then his sister did, but Reborn could still see it. It was in the way his hand curled around his chopsticks tighter, and how often his eyes moved to meet the faces of everyone in the room.

"That's right Ieyatsu-kun, and because Papa didn't want you to know while you guys were still little Ami-chan." Kyoko said to both her children.

Ieyasu frowned down at his plate obviously not wanting to question his mother, but not liking the answers he got either. Amami's thoughts flew over her face, and through her eyes, even clearer then Tsuna's used to. These two were so different, and yet at the same time so much like their father had been.

"We're only telling you now because it's time one of you've stepped up to the plate." Reborn added, absently twirling the Vongola Sky Ring he had pulled from his pocket around the tip of one of his fingers.

The three looked at him with wide eyes, Ieyatau and Amami's eyes being the widest, as they recognized the ring for what it was even though now it looked so different then it had when Tsuna wore it.

"That's dad's ring..."

"Give it back!"

Dark eyes slid over to Amami who was standing on her feet, her chair had tipped over behind her from how fast she had stood. She was shaking, from what Reborn couldn't tell. He stopped twirling the ring around his fingertip, holding it between two fingers to look at it instead. She was too emotional, being too impulsive, and far too easy to read. Amami would have a hard time making it in the mafia.

Though people said Tsuna would never make it, and he had been Reborn's best student.

"Give it back?" He repeated, a smirk sliding across his face. "It's not even yours." He said.

Amami lunged at him, intent on getting the ring. "It's not yours either!" He moved so she fell flat onto her face on the ground.

"Oi!" Ieyatsu exclaimed starting to rise, only to be tugged back down by his mother. As Reborn moved to avoid another attempt to grab the sky ring he looked over at the younger brother, his smirk growing when he saw the boy's eyes. He was angry yes, but there was also a desire to protect his impulsive older sister there.

Amami froze mid-step before the third lunge at Reborn, her eyes widening in fear once more as she saw Leon transform from a lizard to a gun pointed at her head. "This doesn't belong to Dame-Tsuna any more either." He said pocketing the ring that was in his free hand. "But if you want it so badly, you'll have to become the next Vongola boss." Reborn informed the girl, whose eyes widened another inch.

Amami had his eyes all right, and Reborn was sure those wide honest eyes were going to drive him right up a wall.

His gun fallowed her as Amami went from standing to sitting on the floor where as she looked up at him she had a clear view of his face. "Do you understand Sawada?" Reborn asked her coolly.

The girl nodded slightly and Leon returned to lizard. "Good, we leave in the morning." He said replacing the lizard onto his hat. He covered a yawn as he turned away from the stunned older sister, to the nervous mother, and angry younger brother. "Kyoko, I'm going to bed; they should too." He said walking out of the room from.

Kyoko sighed and let go of Ieyatsu finally, allowing the young man to help up his older sister. "Mom," Kyoko looked up at her two children. "Who the hell is that?" Ieyatsu asked tightly as he stood next to Amami protectively.

Kyoko smiled a little tiredly, "That's your new tutor, Reborn." She said standing up and walking over to child children. She kissed them each on the forehead, "He will make you both great leaders."

* * *

**A/N ::** _And there's the first real chapter of this story~ Please forgive me if my Reborn is out of character, this is only my second time seriously writing for him, and he's got a character type that I can't always connect with. As for Reborn, before you all ask, yes he's full size. No the curse isn't broken, but I'll get more into that in a different chapter so please **please** don't ask about that yet. It'll end up being a spoiler for you. Anyways, I'm going to try to update this regularly. I'm aiming for every other, or every third week, but we'll see how that goes._

_Don't worry I haven't given up on Crests of the Sky, I'm just having a bit of a hard time figuring out what to do next. I promise though I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can for that._

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will, as always, be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._

_**Edited on 3/6/12**_


	3. The Start of an Adventure

**Future of the Sky**

_The Start Of An Adventure_

All that Ieyatsu could think of as he was getting ready was how crazy this fedora wearing man was. Grumpily the brunette haired young man grabbed his shirt off his bed and slipped it on over his head. Why was their mother even agreeing to this? He could tell clear as the sky that she didn't want them to leave. They were all she had, and now they were leaving on some trip with this maniac that would make them great leaders?

Stalking out of his bedroom he walked into the bathroom and grabbed the hairbrush. Ieyatsu kept his hair semi-long, never allowing it to grow past his shoulder blades in the back while keeping his bangs cut short in the front, and always tied it back. He was pleased it was straight like his mother's, and not wild and untamable like their fathers, even if it was the same dark brown color.

Sighing Ieyatsu tied it back, and then leaned on the sink. He had asked his mother for the full story before he went to bed the previous night. Mafia boss training? Ridiculous! Besides, the both of them didn't need to go! A crime syndicate only needed one person in charge, and giving orders. He just couldn't believe this was happening.

No, that wasn't true. Once he pieced the pieces together last night he felt he should have seen something like this coming. Even though the young man was sure he still didn't have the whole story.

"Ah, Tsu-chan." Ieyatsu jumped at the sound of his sister's voice. He turned and blinked at her. It looked like his older sister had just woken up. Her short light brown hair was tousled, and sticking up in ways that seemed to defy gravity a little just like their father's used to. Her face still held some traces of sleep, like the red spot where she most likely had her had previously pressed against her face. The biggest give away was the fact that she was still in her pajamas, which were a size too big, and thus the top was skewed revealing one shoulder.

"Ehm?" He asked when he realized he was just staring blankly at his sister's face even though she had asked him something.

"I asked if you could get out. I need a shower..." Amami repeated pouting. Though she was the older sibling Ieyatsu sometimes thought she acted like a younger one.

Ieyatsu blinked, and smiled at his big sister, "Sure Nee-chan." He said leaving the bathroom so she could use it. "Do you have everything packed?" He asked through the now closed door. Their mother had given them each a bag and asked them to pack it full for their travels with Reborn, which was another thing that Ieyatsu was not looking forward to.

"Mmhm, I got it done last night." He faintly hears Amami reply.

Ieyatsu sighed and leaned his back on the door. "Nee-chan, are you sure about this?" He asked.

There was no answer for a moment, and Ieyatsu wondered if his sister had heard him, then she finally answered. "No, but mom seems to think it's important. She trusts Reborn-san..." Ieyatsu frowned and leaned his head back on the door in time to hear Amami mutter something along the lines of "Trigger happy jerk..." Which made him smile.

That was it though for both of them, because their mother seemed to find this important they would do it. The siblings didn't want this, they didn't want to leave, but they would do it because their mother asked it of them. Even if she obviously didn't want them to go either.

"Alright, I'll see you down stairs Nee-chan." He said standing up away form the door and walking into his room. There he grabbed the backpack his mother had told him to pack into, which was surprisingly large in his opinion. Stopping by his sister's room he grabbed her as well before going down stairs. He left the two backpacks by the door and then walked into the kitchen.

Going over to his mother he kissed her cheek, "Morning mamma." He greeted as she turned and smiled at him.

"Good morning, your breakfast is on the table." Kyoko replied.

Ieyatsu nodded, still smiling. He turned to the table, and as he made to sit down he froze. "M-Mamma, I though you said breakfast was on the table..." He said slowly as he looked over to his mother.

"Ah? I know I had put it there..." Kyoko said thoughtfully.

Light brown eyes slid over to where Reborn was sitting. Something told Ieyatsu that the man was the cause of his missing breakfast. It could have been the smug look on his face, or the fact that _his_ plate was suspiciously full... Ieyatsu glared at him before taking a deep breath and standing up straight as his mother said something about making him more. He wouldn't make a fuss over this; he refused to let Reborn have that satisfaction.

"Nnhm, I've got it." He said pulling down a bowl, and a box of cereal. Ieyatsu thought a moment and pulled another bowl out for his sister.

A few minuets later Amami walked into the kitchen and dressed and ready to go. "Foooooood!" She half groaned as she hugged Ieyatsu from behind smiling and reaching for his spoon.

"Ehhhh? Get your own Nee-chan!" Ieyatsu exclaimed moving his cereal out of the way.

"Fooood!" Amami exclaimed with a pout as she reached again. She was obviously trying not to laugh.

"Nee-chaaaannnn!" Ieyatsu whined trying to save his breakfast.

"Ami-chan please leave your brother alone." Kyoko said with a smile as she shook her spoon scoldingly at the young woman.

Amami pouted at her mother, "Yes mamma." She said getting off her brother and moving to sit next to him. Grabbing the near by box of cereal she poured some into her own bowl, before she twisted and stretched to get into the fridge for some milk. Sadly for her she was a couple inches too short.

Ieyatsu absently stuck a foot out and knocked her over flat onto her face. "Mou, Tsu-chan!" Amami exclaimed siting up, making her and her brother pause a moment.

Reborn saw their caramel, and chocolate eyes flick over to their mother, who was expertly ignoring them, before Amami quickly grabbed the milk, poured it, and stuck it back into the fridge as Ieyatsu pulled her chair back upright. The movements were so sudden, and the change in them so drastic, that they made Reborn blink as both teens now eat their breakfast as if it were the most important, and interesting thing in the world. After a moment it clicked in his head.

"Don't tell me Dame-Tsuna is a taboo subject." Reborn drawled waving his fork in the air lazily.

He smirked at the dark looks he got from the teens, who quickly went back to their breakfast as Kyoko came over with her own food, "Of course not Reborn-kun. Why would you think that?" She asked as she sat down. It was hard to tell if the woman was honestly oblivious to her children's behavior just a moment ago, or if she was ignoring it on purpose.

The hit man pulled an innocent look for the mother, "Oh no reason." He said his voice sticky sweet. A tone he used on Tsuna himself all the time to make the boss cringe, and be nervous. It seemed to work on the siblings, who exchanged a wary glance, though Kyoko remained oblivious to it.

Once breakfast was over, and it's mess cleaned up it was time for Ieyatsu and Amami to leave. As a last gift Kyoko handed both of her children a small jewelry box. Both were about the size of the case that the Vongola rings were stored in. They were both black, and had what seemed to be gold trimming the only way to tell them apart was by the designs on the top. Ieyatsu's had a moon and stars, Amami's seemed to have flowers and flower petals.

"Now don't open it until you've left town, but inside those are some very important gifts from your father and I." Kyoko said as Amami and Ieyatsu looked down at the boxes surprised to hear they were from their father as well. Small fond smiles settled on the faces of the two after a moment.

"Yes mamma." They replied in a soft unison.

Giving one last hug and kiss to each teen Kyoko smiled at them. She watched as they put their backpacks on, after tucking the cases carefully into them, and then their shoes.

"We'll be going now mamma." Ieyatsu said with an easy smile from the door.

"Stay safe." Kyoko replied.

"We'll be back before you know it." Amami said with a confident nod.

Kyoko blinked and smiled at them, "I'll be waiting then." She said finding it hard not to cry.

The woman walked to the door as her children went to the gate where reborn was waiting. Amami and Ieyatsu both turned back to wave at her once more time, and Kyoko waved back at them, even when she couldn't see them any longer.

"Have a safe trip..." She whispered as a few tears finally fell down her face.

If only Tsuna could see them now...

* * *

**A/N :: **_And so the journey begins~ And what did Tsuna leave for the kids in those boxes? Why won't Ieyatsu and Amami talk about their father? Will Reborn be able to handle not one, but two Sawada children? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions? _

_Haha, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And WOW guys! If I had known all I had to do to get a story read by so many people in one day was to write a serious next gen fan fiction I would have done it sooner... Maybe. XD Hopefully soon you'll have things to review about. They really make me want to write more, even if it's just a "good luck" or "Keep going, I like this." So more reviews = more chapters sooner. I have some of the chapters already written, and waiting to be uploaded._

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will, as always, be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._

**Edited on 3/6/12**


	4. Namimori

**Future of the Sky**

_Namimori_

Amami and Ieyatsu sat across from each other on the train. When they reached the station Reborn had gone and gotten two tickets for a train from Tokyo to Namimori, and gave them to an address. He said he would meet them at that place, eventually, and to stay out of trouble. Neither of the Sawada siblings really knew why Reborn wasn't coming with them, but didn't really feel like arguing at the time. Besides, it wasn't like the completely trusted Reborn yet. The two weren't even sure if they really liked him either.

Amami was staring absently out the window as the train rolled on by. Ieyatsu, however, had pulled the case that his mother had given them out of his backpack. After staring at it for a while he finally opened it, his light brown eyes going wide at what was in it.

"Tsu-chan, are you alright?" Amami asked having seen her brother's face on his reflection in the window. Leaning forward so she could look over the lid of her brother's box Amami gasped, "Isn't that...?" She asked.

Ieyatsu picked up one of the two rings form the box, a silver band set with an orange stone. "Mmhm." He said looking at it with a small smile, before he slipped his father's wedding band onto his finger.

He looked a little disappointed that it was a few sizes too big on him. One of the few things he could remember about his father was how slim his hands were. Inside the box there was another ring in there of the same simple design as well, the difference being that it was set with a yellow stone, and next to that was a sturdy looking chain. Pulling the chain out he opened it up, and slid the two rings onto it before closing the chain around his neck.

Ieytasu pulled out a smaller box that he set aside to look at later, blinking he carefully picked up a letter that was at the bottom. The writing on the front simply said his name, but it was in his father's handwriting.

"It's from dad..." Ieyatsu whispered looking up at his sister.

Amami's lips drew into a thin line, before she gave her little brother an encouraging smile, "Well, go on read it. I'm sure dad didn't mean for you to just stare at your name." She encouraged.

After a moment's hesitation Ieyatsu nodded and carefully broke the seal open. Amami's smile stayed as she sat back against her seat again, though as she turned to watch the scenery outside fly by it started to fade.

* * *

As it would turn out getting to Namimori would be the easy part. Though the siblings had spent much time in the town that had been years ago. So it was safe to say that Amami and Ieyatsu were completely, and totally lost once they left the train station. It also didn't help that Ieyatsu refused to admit to this problem. So the brother sister pair were stuck in the shopping district.

Or at least they had been. It was only a matter of time before they found themselves on a much less busy street. Amami crossed her arms with a huff, "Admit it Tsu-chan, we're lost." She said.

Ieyatsu looked around before he sighed and his shoulders slumped forwards, "Alright we're lost..." He mumbled.

Amami smiled at her brother for a moment knowing his manly pride was hurt by that admittance. She heard their stomachs grumble and blushed, hugging her mid section. "And we're hungry. Nee, Tsu-chan let's find some place to get lunch, and figure out what to do next." She suggested. Her brother nodded glumly, and she shook her head as she walked down the street Ieyatsu fallowing like a depressed puppy.

"Tsu-chan, what do you want?" Amami asked looking back at her brother.

"Eh? I really don't care..." Ieyatsu said scratching the back of his head as he looked around. He pointed to a shop near by, "How about there?" He asked.

Amami fallowed his finger and smiled before heading in that direction, "Sushi? All right then, and maybe we can get directions there as well. You think?"

Ieyatsu nodded his head, "I hope so, or we're never getting to this place…"

Inside the restaurant had a homey feel that made the two feel comfortable. It wasn't completely crowded with people, though there was a good amount there. Ieyatsu headed to a table having spotted a "please seat your self" sign while Amami frowned and headed over to a picture filled wall.

Only when Ieyatsu reached the table did he realize his sister had gone in a different direction. The dark brunette sighed and was about to call for her when a voice from next to him asked, "Say, is that your girlfriend? Pretty rude of her to walk off like that..."

Ieyatsu jumped and looked at the speaker. A young woman who looked about his age was standing next to the table. She was about he same height as he was, five feet ten inches, and had a friendly expression. Her hair was black and cut short in an angled bon, the longest part being the hair that came to her chin and framed her face.

"E-Eh? She's not my girl friend, she's my big sister..." Ieyatsu said slowly.

The girl blushed lightly, her note pad moving up to over her mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry." She said embarrassed before she lowered her pad and smiled brightly at him, "Does that mean you're single then? You're really cute!" She chirped nearly sparkling. Ieyatsu was struck speechless by how blunt this girl was.

A person moved up behind her, and lightly taped her head with his knuckle, "Emi, you're being rude." A man said giving the girl, Emi, a dry look before he started heading to a table.

He also had black hair cut in a short normal boy's style, and the same dark friendly yes that the girl did. He was tall, most likely around six feet, which made Ieyatsu jealous, and had a figure that would make people assume he played sports often.

Emi blushed a brighter red as she rounded on the man. "Mou Nii-san!" She whined.

"You're supposed to be working anyways Emiko!" The older brother called back over his shoulder as he set some plates down for a costumer.

"Meanie! Nyehhh!" The girl called back sticking out her tongue.

Ieyatsu blinked, and hid his smile behind a fist as he tried not to laugh. Was that was he and Amami looked like? He must have made some sort of noise because Emiko looked back at him with a smile, "It's alright, you can laugh." She said which were the key words for his restrained laughter to come out.

Amami walked up behind him one fist propped on her hip, and tapped one of her own knuckles against his head, "Ieyatsu, you're being rude." She said with a small smile.

"It's alright, he looked like he needed it." Emiko said before setting down two menus on the table, "I'll leave these here, and come back in a bit!" Amami nodded and sat down at the table as the girl bounced off.

She looked at her brother, who was trying to stop laughing now, "Feel better Tsu-chan?" She asked teasingly. Ieyatsu smiled back at her sheepishly, as he took a seat.

After they ordered, and once they finally got their food Amami and Ieyatsu went back to their original problem of being completely, and hopelessly lost in this town. However back behind the counter Emiko watched them intently.

"Emiko, stop staring." Her brother complained knocking gently his knuckles against her head again. Emiko made a face at him, standing up as starting to wipe the counter down.

"Kenji-nii don't they seem familiar though? Like we should know them…" She asked.

Kenji blinked, "Maybe you've seen them around town." He said with a frown before he went back to the dishes; even though he said that he didn't think that was the case at all.

Emiko frowned and shook her head, "Nnhm, that's not it. It's the boy's name, it sounds really, _really_ familiar." She said.

"What's his name?" Kenji asked his younger sister who paused to think for a moment.

"Ieyatsu. His sister called him Ieyatsu." Emiko said with a nod, making her brother pause, and turn to look past her, and at the two brunettes who were eating, and talking to each other.

"Ieyatsu, huh?" Kenji muttered before turning back to the dishes only to find them done.

It wasn't very long after they left the sushi shop that the Sawada siblings gave up on finding the address, and just started exploring the town. As they did so they figured out that it wasn't that they had forgotten the town entirely, they just hadn't been there in a very long time.

They found a park they used to play at with other kids when they were young. Walking over to the swing set they each sat down on one swing, rocking back and forth. When Ieytasu started to go higher and faster on the swing he finally asked, "So how exactly are we supposed to meet Reborn at this place if we can't even find it?"

Amami groaned, "I don't even wanna think about that…"

"Ah, you two." Amami blinked and looked up at the new voice as Ieyatsu came to a stop himself. Though he was it from behind both could make out enough to recognize the older brother from the sushi shop they had been at hours ago.

"Oh, you're uhm… Ahh..." Amami said standing up as she tried to recall the name of the adult.

"Kenji. Yamamoto, Kenji." He said with a smile.

"A-Ah? Yamamoto?" She asked surprised.

"Mmhm, is there a problem?" He asked. Though Kenji was smiling still he watched the siblings carefully.

Amami blushed, "N-No! It just sounds familiar… Uhm, I'm Amami. It's nice to meet you."

Ieyatsu jumped off his swing and walked over next to his older sister. "Ieyatsu, it's nice to meet you Yamamoto-san." He said offering his hand.

Kenji laughed sheepishly as he shook hands with the younger boy, "Yamamoto-san was my father. Kenji is fine." He said.

Ieyatsu nodded, "Kenji-san then."

"Say Kenji-san, do you live around here? My brother and I are a little lost…" Amami admitted sheepishly.

Black eyes blinked, and Kenji nodded, "Where are you headed?"

Amami smiled, and started looking through her purse for the note with the address on it. When he couldn't find it the girl started to frown. Scratching his cheek sheepishly Ieyatsu reminded, "Left pocket Nee-chan."

Amami blushed, and pulled the note out of the pocket her brother suggested, "R-Right, uhm, here it is." She said offering the address to the older male for inspection.

Taking the paper Kenji blinked and looked up at the siblings. "Yeah, I know where this is. What business do you guys have there?" He asked.

Amami turned sheepish, "W-Well we're meeting our tutor there... We just haven't been in Namimori since we were little kids so we don't remember out way around very well." She said.

"You tutor huh?" Kenji repeated back as he offered the paper back. "Will you two be in Namimori long?" He asked curiously.

Ieyatsu made a face as his sister took the paper and put it back into her purse. "Maybe, we don't really know. The man didn't say much." He replied.

Kenji laughed, "I see, I see. Well, that place is actually pretty close, would you like me to take you there?" He asked.

Amami's face lit up, "Really would you?" She asked hopefully.

Kenji nodded still smiling. He waited for the two to grab their backpacks and meet him at the street before he pointed to his left, "It's over this way." He said.

The walk wasn't very long, and was filled with small talk as Kenji asked them things like where they came from, about their tutor, and why they were in Namimori. The responses that the Sawada siblings gave held varying degrees of truth. As friendly as Kenji was neither were dumb enough to spill their life story to the young adult. Amami also asked questions of Kenji, which he replied to with about the same amount of honesty as Amami and Ieyatsu had answered with.

"Here we are." Kenji finally said stopping in front of a house. Ieyatsu and Amami both blinked looking at the place a moment before they realized where they were. Amami ran up to the gate and opened it, leaving it that way as she looked around the yard.

"Thank you very much for your help Yamamoto-san." Ieyatsu replied with a slight bow.

"Yamamoto-san was my father." Kenji reminded.

Ieyatsu's face colored a little, "R-Right, thank you for your help Kenji-san." The younger male repeated this time using the correct name before following after his sister.

Kenji's eyes drifted over to the name faded plaque above the mailbox that read 'Sawada'. Looking back to the two teens who were trying to get in the front door the young man called out, "Ieyatsu-kun, Amami-chan."

The two stopped what they were doing, and looked back at him confused. "If you need a friend, you know where to find me." He called to them. The two blinked, their minds processing what Kenji had said, before grinning widely at him.

Ieyatsu raised a hand and waved, "Thank you Kenji-san!" He called back.

Raising a hand to wave back at them Kenji turned back to go the way he had come. His eyes resting on the nameplate for a moment again before he walked off smiling.

"Sawada, huh?" He asked himself as he headed home.

* * *

**A/N :: **_Of course the first stop is Namimori~! This is the place where it all began for Tsuna and company! For those who are wondering why Kenji seems to know more, it's because out of all the Vongola kids he's the oldest, so he can remember everyone from before the group split up a little better. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did **please**, please tell me! I know this is being read regularly be some people, and I'm sure that it being on alert lists, and favorite lists means you like it, but it's the reviews that keep me going. With out them I'm prone to stopping completely._

_So if you want me to keep going please send me a review! Even if it just says "good job" or something like that. It really doesn't have to be long..._

_On another note it may take me a little longer before the next chapter comes out. Because this is a next generation fan fiction I'm trying to be super careful, and particular about my spelling an grammar. So if anyone might be interested in being a beta for this story please let me know! I can only catch so much my self with spell checker, and scouring the document over and over. Another set of eyes is more then welcome._

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will, as always, be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._

**Edited 3/7/12**


	5. Training Start!

**Future of the Sky**

_Training Begins_

Waking up the next morning Ieyatsu was very confused at first. For one he didn't remember where he was, he knew he wasn't in his bedroom, but he was a little fuzzy on the reason why. The second reason was because whatever smell was wafting up the stairs and into his room didn't smell like his mother's cooking. In fact it smelled more like someone had let Amami use the stove...

Ieyatsu's groggy thoughts were caught off when he heard his older sister give a particularly loud yelp. The dark brunette literally fell out of his bed, and almost tumbled down the stairs, as he scrambled to see what was going on. Grabbing the door way to the kitchen he stopped once his arm stretched to it's limit.

"Nee-chan!" He exclaimed before he actually saw what was going on in the kitchen.

Reborn was covered in... something, it looked like it was supposed to be pancake batter, while Amami looked absolutely horrified as she held a half full bowl of the same something. On the stove there was an empty pan, and near by on a counter were some slightly burnt pancakes.

Ieyatsu blinked once, twice, he felt a smile stretch across his face as he blinked a third time. "Y-You let Ami cook." The young man said trying not to laugh. The two in the room looked at him, realizing he was there for the first time.

Ieyatsu held a hand over his mouth going red in the face as he tried not to laugh, but he kept repeating varying forms of, "Oh god you let Nee-chan cook."

Amami was a disaster in the kitchen. She always burnt things on the stove, she couldn't bake, and once she even caught something she was making on fire. It was a rule in the Sawada house that unless it was a microwave meal Amami didn't make dinner. She could help prepare with out a problem, but she wasn't allowed to actually cook the meal.

Apparently their mother had forgotten to tell Reborn about that rule, and he had to find out he hard way.

Amami's face went red from embarrassment, "S-Shut up Ieyatsu!" She exclaimed setting the bowl down a little hard.

Reborn wiped some of the batter off his face with a finger and tasted it, "Well, at least it's edible this time." He said dryly before he started to leave the room. "Clean this up you two." He ordered before he disappeared from the room.

Once he was gone Ieyatsu doubled over laughing out loud. Amami threw a roll of paper towels at him still red faced. "Mou stop that and help me clean!" She exclaimed turning around to grab another roll before she started wiping off the counter where some of the pancake batter was. Snickering Ieyatsu complied with his sister's order. When they were done Ieyatsu stuck a finger into the bowl and tasted what was in it.

He blinked in surprise when it didn't taste awful. "I'll finish breakfast Nee-chan." He said turning the stove on as Amami nodded and sat in a chair at the table now behind him. Ieyatsu grabbed a spare apron that was hanging near by and put it on, not fazed by the fact that it was ridiculously girly looking. By the time Reborn returned Ieyatsu was done coking, and both he and his sister were eating silently at the table, there was a third plate left untouched for him there as well.

For the first time Ieyatsu really looked at Reborn. He was tall, and had a solid build. The man seemed to only wear suits, which he supposed was normal for mafiosi, and that fedora. The strangest thing that Ieyatsu saw on him was a yellow pacifier that hung around his neck. He gave off a dangerous aura, combined with a feeling of mystery. There wasn't really much that Ieyatsu could tell about him though just from looking. Looking back to his breakfast Ieyatsu scowled slightly. How did his father expect him to trust a man he couldn't even read? His father's letter was right, Reborn _was_ crazy. Clinically insane as far as Ieyatsu was concerned, but thinking back to the conversation that he had with his sister just moments ago as he finished breakfast.

"_He seemed miffed when I told him that I couldn't cook." Amami had admitted sheepishly. "So he insisted on teaching me at least how to make pancakes correctly."_

That really didn't make much sense to Ieyatsu, but nothing else that Reborn had done so far did. So why should that?

Both siblings looked up as Reborn stood. "Be ready and outside in five minuets. We're starting your training today." He said curtly before putting his plate in the sink and leaving the room.

Ieyatsu and Amami traded a look before they sighed and set their forks down, and picked up their plates. They really weren't hungry any more... Scraping the left overs into the trash they rinsed off their plates and left them in the sink before going to their rooms to get dressed. Not that they knew what they were getting ready for.

Three minuets later Ieyatsu was coming down the stairs and leaving the house for the yard. Outside he heard Reborn talking to someone, and since no one was there he assumed the man was on the phone.

"She does have a tendency to disappear on us from time to time. ... If you're worried then stop being a brat and go look for her. ... ... Of course she's going to be hiding under illusions, she's an illusionist that doesn't want to be bothered. I've got to go, the other brats are here." Ieyatsu jumped when Reborn said that. How had he known? The man grunted a response into the phone before he hung up.

Ieyatsu found him self grabbed by the arm by his older sister, and dragged around the corner. "I have a bad feeling about this, but I bet there's no avoiding it." She whispered to him. Ieyatsu nodded in agreement. He also had a bad feeling about this training they were supposed to do.

Reborn glanced at the two of them and smirked. "Good, you two came." He said.

"Like we had any other choice." Ieyatsu muttered as he reclaimed his arm form his sister.

If Reborn heard what he said the man ignored it instead Ieyatsu and Amami watched in horror as the lizard on Reborn's hat moved forward and turned into a green gun in the man's hand.

"Now, let's see your dying will." He said smirking as he aimed the gun right at Amami's forehead and shot. Ieyatsu could do nothing but watch, frozen in terror, as the bullet whizzed to his sister, and hit her smack in the forehead. The force of it made her fall backwards and hit the ground.

Ieyatsu snapped his head towards Reborn again, "What do you think-?" He shouted only to hear the sound of the gun fire again, this time it was pointed at him.

'_I wish I could have actually made breakfast this morning...'_

'_I wish I could have protected Nee-chan from Reborn...'_

Amami was the first back up, "I WILL MAKE BREAKFAST WITH MY DYING WILL!" Reborn stared at the girl dumbly for a moment as she rushed back into the house. Breakfast? Really? Maybe he should have shot the brother first...

Ieyatsu got up a second later, "I WILL PROTECT NEE-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" Reborn's head turned towards Ieyatsu and he smirked at the boy who was recklessly coming at him. That was more like what he wanted to hear.

Though both responded to the bullet, there was a distinct lack of a flame on both the children's foreheads. This was something Reborn would have to ponder another time though.

* * *

Kenji was willing to assume that, more then anyone else, he was the one who remembered the most. After all he had been twelve when he, and most of the others had lost their fathers. Though he also assumed that his good memory of the past came from the times he had to take care of Emiko. He would often get her to do things by reminding her of their father.

As for Emiko, Kenji knew she remembered their father, and he knew she remembered that they used to have a group of friends that were like family. How ever Emiko admitted often to Kenji that she couldn't remember their names or faces.

Kenji could though. Kenji could tell you the names of each of the kids he and his sister used to play with, and he could at least vaguely describe them based on pictures form their childhood. More then that though two words always came up in his memory, imprinted onto his mind with feelings of love, safety, and a desire to protect.

Vongola Family.

His mother hated those two words. Since their father died whenever he asked about this Vongola Family she would get mad, or upset. Kenji would never get the same answer twice form her, but the hidden message was always the same. The Vongola Family killed his father, the Vongola Family was bad, and not to be spoken of. Yet Kenji couldn't bring him self to hate the Vongola Family, what ever that was, because it was associated with that group of kids he used to play with, and because it was associated with his father.

The previous day when those two teens came into their family's restaurant Kenji didn't think past the fact that they were costumers. It had only been when Emiko mentioned the boy's name that curiosity started to grow. Ieyatsu had been the name of one of the little boys he and Emiko had played with. Kenji tried no to dwell on it much. Ieyatsu wasn't a common name anymore, but he was sure there were plenty of other people who had it as theirs.

Fate would have it that Kenji would se the pair again later. He had been on his way home form the dojo when he saw the two using the swings at a park he used to play at with the group of kids when they were younger. With out really thinking about it he started talking to them. They had an interesting reaction to his name, saying that it sounded familiar.

When the boy Ieyatsu, handed him a paper asking if he knew where the address was Kenji was surprised. Not by the request, but by the address.

It was the old Sawada residence.

Kenji took them to the address, more curious then ever about the two siblings. As they went there the sister created small talk with him. She was cute, kind of like another little sister with the way she was acting. It wasn't until they both were heading inside the house that Kenji was sure of their identity.

When the boy thanked Kenji he had turned to him with a smile that reminded the nineteen year old of someone else, one of his father's friends.

Sawada was a name he hadn't heard in a long time. Amami and Ieyatsu Sawada were two of his childhood friends. They were two more people that were connected to the Vongola Family that his mother hated so. Kenji was happy to see that they were doing well after having lost their father as well.

Kenji rolled over in his bed as he thought about what had happened the previous day. He hadn't told Emiko or his mother yet, and he didn't plan on telling his mother any time soon. If Kenji remembered correctly the Sawada family, well what remained of it, had moved to Tokyo not too long after the death of his father, and Sawada-san. So what were those two doing in Namimori again? They had said something about a tutor traveling with them, sort of, but hadn't said too much about it.

Perhaps he should go visit them again, and maybe he'd explain why his last name seemed so familiar to them a well.

* * *

**A/N :: **_0w0 There's one more chapter! I hope it was enjoyable, I found it funny that Amami's dying wish was to make a better breakfast. I really hope I'm doing alright with Reborn. XD As for the training, well being that I royally suck at fight scenes you most likely won't read the actual training that the kids do for awhile. At least not until I get weapons figured out for them. By the way I am taking suggestions for a weapon for Ieyatsu, but please no guns, swords, or gloves. Thank you everyone who reviewed! It's really encouraging to hear that you guys are enjoying this. ^^ Please look forwards to the next chapter!_

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will, as always, be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._

**QUESTION ::** Would you all like me to start putting a preview of the next chapter up a the end? Tell me yes or no in a comment.

**Edited 3/7/12**


	6. Old Friends

**Future of the Sky**

_Old Friends_

Emiko was lying on her bed reading a magazine as she listened to a song on her mp3 player. The song it's self was from before she was even born. Her and her older brother had found it one day a few years ago when they were exploring the attic. It was in a box of their dad's old stuff on a karaoke CD. They took it and burned it onto both of their computers so they could listen to it. When her and Kenji did that they found all the songs on it were sung by their father, or his friends, or in some cases everyone. Emiko found soothing to listen to, and did so often when she wanted to hear her father's voice.

Emi would have like to say that he heard her brother walking past the open door to her room, but her music was up so loud she didn't. She couldn't even claim to see him out of the corner of her eye or anything because her attention was on the magazine in front of her. She just knew. It was like some sort of sibling telepathy the told her he was there.

Pulling out a headphone, but letting the music still play she looked up. "Kenji~" She called making her brother stop in his tracks and... Did he just cringe?

"What's up Emi?" Her older brother asked coming to lean in the door way.

"Where are you going?" Emiko asked blunt as ever as she tilted her head to one side. Her big brother was defiantly dressed to go out, though seeing it was Saturday that wasn't too odd, but his wasn't training clothes like he usually took out with him. After all he went to train on Saturdays usually. No this was going out to meet people clothes that he was wearing.

"Out. I'm meeting some old friends." He replied vaguely.

Emiko sat up, ok _now _she was interested. Kenji wasn't exactly the type to refer to people as old friends. "Can I come with? Please Nii-san!" She asked clasping her hands together and pulling the best puppy pout she could.

Kenji hesitated, but gave in after a moment. "Alright, on one condition." He said walking into her room.

"Sure what is it?" Emiko asked smiling brightly.

"Don't tell mom about this yet." He replied.

Emiko blinked at her brother. Don't tell mom? Why would he ask that? There wasn't much the Kenji and Emiko kept from their mother, from anyone in their family trio, since their father died. Their mother also didn't keep many secrets from them either. It was some sort of unspoken agreement.

There was only one thing that Emiko knew of that her mother and big brother didn't agree on.

Emiko nodded her head and stood up. She stuffed her music player into her pants pocket, and smiled brightly at her brother. "Deal." She said before grabbing her purse.

Kenji smiled and ruffled her hair. "Nii-san!" Emiko whined quickly fixing it back into place as she fallowed him out of the room and down the stairs to the foyer.

"Mom we're going out!" Kenji called back into the house as he put his shoes on. There was a muffled response that sounded like, "Have fun dears" and Kenji stood up once he was done.

Once out of the house Emiko waited a few blocks before she ran in front of her brother, and started walking backwards, "Who who're we going to go see Nii-san? Are you finally taking me to meet your secret girlfriend~?" She asked teasing a little.

Kenji sighed, "I don't have a secret girlfriend Emi. Do you remember those two teens the came into the restaurant the other day?" He asked. At Emiko's nod he continued, "We're going to see them."

"Ehhh? You know where they live?" Looking down at his sister Kenji could tell she was surprised, which didn't really surprise him. He hadn't told his little sister that he had helped that brother and sister pair that had been in the family restaurant get to where they were staying, and he hadn't told her who he thought they were either.

"Mmhm, they're staying at the old Sawada residence." He replied to his younger sister.

"But you had said we were going to see some old friends…" Emiko commented with a small frown. Kenji nodded his head in agreement, but didn't say anything as he waited for his sister to piece together what was going on.

Turning so she was facing forward again, Emiko dropped back to her brother's side as she thought. She had thought the boy's name was really familiar when she heard it when they were in the restaurant two days ago, and Emiko had also thought he looked familiar.

"We know them from when we were little don't we Nii-chan?" Emiko asked finally as she looked up at her brother. Kenji smiled down at her, and nodded.

"Mmhm, they're part of Dad's big family." He replied.

"The Vongola." Emiko said. Kenji didn't reply and Emiko plowed on. "That's what they called themselves right Nii-chan? The Vongola Family."

Kenji sighed, "Yeah Emiko, that what they called them selves. Anyways, that's why you thought you knew the brother, Ieyatsu. We used to play with them when we were kids." He explained before frowning slightly. "I'm pretty sure they left Namimori with their mother after some sort of accident…"

Emiko blinked at her older brother, and watched him for a while. When Kenji realized this he blinked at her, and smiled sheepishly, looking very much like their father for a moment as he scratched the back of his neck, "Anyways I'm kinda curious about what brought them back to Namimori after so long." He said.

Emiko nodded, and curled her hands into fists; "Well this time I'm going to get their cell numbers, and take their pictures so I don't forget about them again." She said with a determined nod, which made Kenji laugh, and ruffle her hair.

"Haha, sounds like a plan Emi." He replied.

The walk to the Sawada residence wasn't too much longer after that. They let them selves into the yard, but as they were headed to the door to ring the bell Ieyatsu ran around the corner of the house like he was being chased, and looking like he'd been in a fight.

"Nee-san hurry up!" The brunette called. He pressed his back against the side of the house like he was using it for cover, and Ieyatsu leaned around the corner looking for his sister carefully. As if he expected to find someone else right with her.

Amami dashed around the corner as well, also looking like she had been in a fight. "I… Can't… Get him!" She exclaimed frustrated while panting.

"Uhm, are we interrupting something?" Emiko asked getting the attention of the other brother and sister pair.

The two blinked at them in confusion, before they smiled, and then got horrified looks on their faces. Kenji and Emiko both blinked in utter confusion at the two, and the next thing they knew the siblings were tacking them with a cry of, "Get down!"

Just as Kenji hit the ground his mind registered the sound of gunfire, and he saw a something fly over them right where he had been standing. The young adult sat up quickly, keeping the Sawada sibling that had tackled him still by wrapping an arm around them, and was reaching for the sword he didn't have instantly.

"Reborn, you could have hurt them!" An indignant cry came from Amami, who had tackled Kenji down.

"What were you thinking?" Ieyatsu cried and he helped Emiko sit up.

Kenji blinked, and looked a little further away at the person the brother, and sister were yelling at. It was a tall man dressed in an expensive looking suit, and wearing a fedora that his most of his face in it's shadow. A green gun rested in his hand easily, though it didn't stay a gun for long. In the blink of an eye the gun turned into a lizard, making Kenji blink in confusion. He would have thought he had imagined it if it weren't for his sister.

"That, was so cool! Where can I find one of those?" Emiko exclaimed excitedly.

The man tugged at his fedora as he smirked, "You can't." He replied.

Emiko pouted as the Sawada siblings both sighed. "Are we done now Reborn?" Ieyatsu asked.

The man, Reborn, thought about the question for a moment, tugging at one of his curly side burns thoughtfully. "For now." He said before he turned around, and left.

The four just sat on the ground for a moment before Amami spoke up, "Uhm, Kenji-san you can let go of me now."

Kenji blinked down at the girl, who was now blushing, before he removed his arm with a laugh. "Sorry, sorry. Are you alright?"

Amami nodded, "Mmhm, I'm fine mostly." She said as she stood up, and dusted off her pants.

"Kenji-san, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Ieyatsu asked as he too stood up.

Emiko, and Kenji stood as well Emi still pouting, and Kenji smiling. "It's a bit of a funny story actually." Kenji started. "Mind if we go inside and talk about it?"

The Sawada siblings blinked and nodded leading the other pair into the living room where the got settled. Once they were all seated Kenji rubbed the back of his neck, "Ahhh, I'm not really sure if there's a really easy way to say this but. Our fathers knew each other, actually when we were little we used to play together a lot, the four of us, and some others. Do you remember any of that?" Kenji asked.

Amami and Ieyatsu blinked at each other before looking at the Yamamoto siblings, and nodding. "We can only remember a little, but yeah." Amami replied.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Emiko dug into her purse for her phone. "I really, really want your numbers. This time when you guys leave again we won't lose contact." She said. With her phone in hand she flipped it open and turned to look at Ieyatsu, and Amami's surprised faces. "What?" Emiko asked.

"A-Ah, nothing you just… sounded really sure that we'd be leaving again." Ieyatsu said sheepishly.

Emiko blinked, "Well won't you be?" She asked.

"Well… yes but-" Amami said slowly only to get cut off.

"Then it's not a problem! Come on please give me your numbers!" Emiko pleaded.

Ieyatsu gave in quicker then his sister did. He pulled out his phone, and pressed a few buttons before handing it over to Emiko as he took her phone. Ieyatsu entered his number before holding the phone out to his sister, who hesitated to take it.

"Ieyatsu, I don't know…" Hearing the hesitation in Amami's voice made Kenji watch the two curiously.

"Come on Nee-chan, what's the harm?"

"Wha-? Th-There could be lots of harm! What if someone gets hold of our phones?" Amami exclaimed at her brother making Emiko look up in surprise.

"We just won't let that happen. Come on it'll be fine." Ieyatsu insisted.

"You can't be sure of that Tsu-kun!" Amami cried in exasperation.

Ieyatsu blinked and tilted his head at his sister, "Sure I can."

Amami took a deep breath as if she were going to yell, before she seemed to realize that she was causing a bit of a scene in front of the other pair of siblings. She let the air out through her nose, and stood up. "Excuse me…" She mumbled before leaving the room, and heading up stairs.

"What was that all about?" Emiko asked as bluntly as ever.

Ieyatsu blinked, and smiled sheepishly, "Ahhh, well we're in a bit of a pinch because of Dad, and Reborn. Nee-chan's just worried over nothing though; here I'll put her number in for you."

As Ieyatsu lowered his eyes back to the keypad of Emiko's phone Kenji asked, "And what is this nothing she's worried about?"

The boy faltered in his typing, and with his smile for a moment before he replied, "Nothing, is nothing Kenji-san." He pressed one last key before he flipped Emiko's phone shut and held it back out to her with a particularly bright smile, "I'm sure we can take care of anything that happens."

Kenji frowned slightly at the boy; not quite believing what he said about what Amami was worried over. It hadn't sounded like nothing the way the older sister had been talking. She had sounded seriously alarmed, and honestly worried. If these two were anything like their father had been, it was a bad thing that Amami was so alarmed just by them having Emiko's number.

* * *

**A/N :: **_So this chapter is the start of the big edits I'm making to this series. I know, I know. When you finish one "arc" you're supposed to start on the next one, not mostly rewrite the first one. The thing is, while I was starting on the next "arc" I realized I didn't like how I did this one. It was like the two sets of siblings just accepted each other because they used to be friends years ago. There wasn't really any new bonds formed between them, or old ones made stronger. So I'm changing this a bit, and adding a few extra chapters to hopefully make this seem less abrupt to me. I did make some changes in the previous chapters, though they may not be as noticeable as from here on out.  
_

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will, as always, be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran. _**_R____eviews help me to write. Even if it just says good job, though I do love to hear more. With out them I'm prone to stopping, because who wants to write something when they don't know if people like it?_

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. ( If she did we'd already know more about the Primo family~ )_

_**Edited 5/5/12**_


	7. Tell Me

**Future of the Sky**

_Tell Me..._

Emiko enjoyed hanging out with Ieyatsu, even if he wouldn't ever tell her why it was his sister freaked out over exchanging numbers. Ieyatsu was a lot of fun though, and she liked him. Not like she had a crush on him, but as a friend, or maybe another brother. Emiko epically found it funny when he got all flustered by something.

The youngest Yamamoto also liked Amami as well, but she seemed to have put up a wall after the phone number incident. The other girl was nice to her, and friendly to a point, but she seemed to keep a careful distance like he didn't want to seem too close to Emiko and Kenji. Ieyatsu didn't have that wall up all the time, so whatever reason made Amami want to keep them away her younger brother obviously didn't agree.

Or at least Ieyatsu didn't agree to the full extent that his sister did. Emi wasn't stupid, every time she asked what it was that brought the Sawada siblings back to Namimori, or why Ami was being so distant she could see Ieyatsu's hesitation before he lied to her, or told her it was nothing. It was really frustrating, because they were friends right? More then that their parents were friends, so they should be able to talk about anything. Right?

When ever Emiko would express this frustration to her brother he would always sigh, and give her a lopsided smile as he tells her, "You can't force them to tell what ever it is they're here for Emi. Just give them time to choose when to tell us."

Every time Emiko would scowl, "But what if they never tell us Nii-chan! Maybe we could help them with what ever it is."

"Then that's their choice too." Kenji would always reply with the same smile.

After that Emiko would stomp away form her brother frustrated with him as well, because she knew he wanted to know why the sibling duo was in Namimori as much as she did. However one day, maybe the fourth or fifth time this exchange happened over a two-week period, Kenji followed Emiko to her room.

He closed the door behind her, and folded his arms as he leaned against it. "What if they're a very good reason they're not telling us about why they're here Emiko? Something that puts them in danger for knowing, and will endanger us, and mom, if we learn?" He asked softly.

Emiko blinked up at her brother who was watching her from behind his reading glasses, which made him look even more serious then if he wasn't wearing them. "Then they won't tell us because they're in trouble of some sort?" She asked.

Kenji frowned, and pulled his square, wire rimed glasses off his face before tucking part of them into his shirt collar, "I don't know Emi, but what if it is? Have you even thought about that?"

Emiko stared at her brother for awhile before asking, "What happened while you were out?"

Kenji blinked, and then gave his lopsided smile, "Nothing much, we were just almost hit by a speeding car."

A blank stare was directed towards Kenji from his sister as the girl processed this before she exclaimed, "You were almost hit-MMHMPH!" Kenji darted forwards to cover her mouth with his hands.

"Keep it down Emi!" Kenji whispered. "It's fine I'm not hurt, or anything." He added as he removed his hands.

"It's not fine Nii-chan!" Emiko whispered back heatedly before she crossed her arms and pouted. She was going to say something else when her cell phone rang.

Blinking Emiko grabbed it, and flipped the phone open to answer it when she saw it was Ieyatsu, "Yo, what's up Tsu-kun?" She greeted.

"_Ah, Emi-chan, is Kenji-san alright?"_ The concerned voice of the younger Sawada sibling floated through the line, and Emiko looked suspiciously at her older brother.

"Kenji-nii seems fine, why do you ask?" Emiko asked slowly as Kenji blinked at her.

There was the sound of a door closing on the other end of the line before Ieyatsu responded, _"Well Nee-chan had come home awhile ago saying she was fine, but I guess she sprained her wrist, and mildly twisted her ankle. She won't tell me why though."_ Ieyatsu admitted sheepishly.

Emiko blinked, and repeated back, "She only sprained her wrist, and mildly twisted her ankle?" The black haired girl looked at her brother, who was shifting worriedly. The girl realized that when her brother had said we, he had meant Amami and himself.

But that meant Amami and her brother were almost hit, and Amami just got off with two fairly minor injuries. Again Emiko looked suspiciously at her brother, no longer sure he was really, and truly all right.

"_Mmhm, and Nee-chan let it slip she had been with Kenji-san so I was wondering…"_ Ieyatsu said trailing off.

"If I knew anything." Emiko finished off as she sat down on her bed. She ignored the signal that Kenji was giving her, with only one hand she noticed, to shut up, and not say anything. "Yeah, I think I know what happened Tsu-kun. Nii-san just told me that he was almost hit by a car. He had said we, so I guess Amami-chan was with him as well." Emiko reported to the boy on the other end of the line, which got her a dirty look from her brother.

There was a pause before the boy repeated his first question this time sounding more serious, "_Is Kenji-san alright?_"

Emiko looked her brother straight in he eye, and lifted her chin stubbornly before she said, "I don't know, are you really alright Nii-san?"

Kenji hesitated a second too long for his sister before he replied, "I'm fine, really."

Emiko sighed, "He's not, but he won't tell me. I don't think it's life threatening Tsu-kun." She replied.

"_Alright, thanks Emi-chan."_ Ieyatsu said, he hesitated a moment before adding, _"Be safe." _Before he hung up.

Emiko blinked at her cell phone as she pulled it away form her face, "Be safe?" She repeated questioningly.

For a moment neither Emiko, nor Kenji said anything before Emiko looked up at her brother, "Kenji-nii."

"Yeah."

"I think we really need to know what going on with them now."

Kenji sighed and ran a hand through his short cut hair, "Just… wait a little longer. They'll tell us when they're ready, I promise." He said before he left Emiko's room to finish the homework he had been doing earlier.

* * *

Ieyatsu sighed, and flopped back onto his bed. So Kenji had gotten hurt because he had been with Amami, or at least that's what his sister thought. He figured it was more of a at the wrong place, at the wrong time thing himself, though the brunette would admit he couldn't be sure since he wasn't there with the two older siblings. Amami was really freaked out by the near accident, and was now insisting that they not get too close to the Yamamoto siblings.

The problem was Ieyatsu liked Kenji, and Emiko, and he was positive that his sister liked them as well. He didn't want them to get hurt, or in trouble because he and Ami were now involved with the mafia, but at the same time he really didn't want to cut them out. Besides, Ieyatsu felt that he and Amami needed friends now more then ever. Amami was just too stubborn, and too worried to agree that he was right.

That was why he kept talking to Emiko, other then the fact that the bubbly girl was fun to hang out with.

The brunette rolled over, and stared at the phone in his hands, "If you can't do something alone you do it with your friends…" He muttered to himself something he remembered his father saying.

Ieyatsu stayed there for a little while longer before he leapt off his bed and went over to his table. Setting his phone down he flipped open the lid of the box his mother had given him, staring at the two rings, and the strange smaller box inside. Sitting down on the floor the boy placed his cheek against his palm, and picked up his father's wedding ring in his free hand.

He didn't understand why he got his father's wedding ring. Of course it was important, and yeah it fit him, but what was the point? Did it have to do with the box as well? He didn't get it.

Granted he understood very little, and it wasn't like Reborn would answer their questions. He was curt, and distant with both Ieyatsu, and Amami, almost like he didn't want to get attached to them as he taught them.

Groaning, and sighing at the same time the boy rested his face on the tabletop, and stretched his arms out, the hand holding his father's ring playing with the thing. He stayed like that for a little while before taking his free hand and feeling around for his phone. Flipping it open his thumb hovered over the first number he needed to dial.

Lifting his face brown eyes stared at the phone before he punched in the number and lifted the device to his ear. He waited as it rang, and then gave a lopsided smile when the person on the other end picked up.

"Emiko, lets meet up tomorrow. I have something I wanna tell you." He told the girl.

He waited for a moment before he actually smiled at the phone, "Mmhm, I'll see you at the park then."

* * *

A/N: So this is the first of the new chapters. Obviously it focuses in on the two younger siblings of the Sawada, and Yamamoto families. I'm sorry this took so freaking long to get out, I've been slammed with work, and real life stuff. I know it's a pain that I just all of a sudden got rid of half of this arc, and redoing it, but I really hope you guys like this new stuff, and I thank everyone who's staying with me through this.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, I plan on the next one being with Kenji, and Amami. I promise it won't take two and a half months before the next chapter is up.

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will, as always, be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._

**_Edited 5/6/12_**

**_Edited 8/12/12_**


	8. Stubborn Sky

**Future of the Sky**

_Stubborn Sky_

When Kenji had gone out to run errands for his mother he hadn't expected to see Amami Sawada out as well. With grocery bags in one hand, and a paper that he assumed had her shopping list in the other the elder Yamamoto sibling couldn't help but chuckle at how she looked like she could have been a housewife. He picked up his pace to catch up with the girl as she stopped at a corner to wait for the light to change, and tucked the list into one of her bags.

"Somehow I don't think that your brother knows you're out shopping alone Sawada-chan." Kenji commented to the girl, startling her into jumping and turning to face him.

"Ya-K-Kenji-san! You shouldn't startle me like that!" She exclaimed earning a sheepish laugh from the tall male.

"Sorry, my bad Sawada-chan." He replied.

Amami made a face that was half mad, and half pouting, "Kenji-san, it's weird if you make me call you by first name, but you still call me by my last." She complained.

"Amami-chan then?" Kenji asked.

"Ami, Ami-chan." The girl corrected matter of factly.

Kenji laughed, and used his free hand to ruffle her hair like he would to his own little sister, "Alright then, Ami-chan."

"Ah! Kenji-san!" She exclaimed shifting her bags to free a hand to fix her now messed up hair.

Kenji knew that his sister Emiko was frustrated with both the Sawada siblings, Amami in particular who seemed to have put up a wall of distant politeness towards them. Kenji too was frustrated, but he knew that just meant he would have to take the time to knock down the polite wall. The fact that Amami was reacting so naturally, and familiarly to his actions made the older brother confident that with a little work he, and Emiko, could push past her distant politeness.

Smiling down at the smaller girl he said, "I'm glad you're feeling better Ami-chan."

He watched as Amami's face tinted pink and she got that funny expression again that was a mix of anger, and a pout before she turned her back to him again to watch the light.

Again Kenji laughed, and stepped up next to the girl's right side, "Let me walk you home, that's where you're headed right?" He asked.

Amami looked up at him side long reluctantly before nodding yes, and asking, "Why?"

Kenji merely continued to smile at her, "Because it's not safe for girls to be out alone with their hands full." The light changed for them, and Kenji took two of Amami's bags before starting to cross the street. "Come on."

Amami gave him a worried look before she started to follow after him. As they were crossing the street the older brother noticed that the girl was looking around, and kind of tense like she was waiting for something. There were sirens wailing in the distance that sounded like police cars, but Kenji didn't pay much mind to it.

That is until he saw a car turn the corner at an amazing illegal speed from what had just been an empty street. That car didn't even bother to slow down as it barreled towards Kenji and Amami.

"Kenji-san!" Amami cried, but much to his surprise two slim hands wrapped around one of his arms, and in a feat of strength that the young man hadn't thought the girl possessed she yanked him, and thus herself, out of the path of the vehicle.

Both young adults landed on the road rather badly as the car sped past, and the police vehicles came up the road much more conscious of the two young adults then their target had been. One car stopped, and two officers got out as the rest continued their pursuit of the car.

Kenji sat up, hissing as pain shot up his right arm as he tried to put weight on it to help him get up. He ignored the noise that the people who had seen what happened made in favor of the sniffling girl sitting next to him as one officer came to them, and another to the passers by.

"That was scary huh Ami-chan?" He asked with a small laugh, when the girl didn't seem to stop crying he added mournfully, "Ahhh, looks like we'll have to go get new groceries. The old ones are ruined." When she still didn't stop Kenji reached out his good arm to pat her on the head like he does to his sister, "It's alright Ami-chan, It's over now…"

"Are you kids alright?" The officer asked causing Kenji to look up at him.

"I'm fine." Kenji replied before looking at the brunette haired girl next to him. "Ami? Are you hurt?"

The girl sniffled again, and used her hands to rub her eyes one more time before she shook her head, "I'm fine…" She replied weakly.

Kenji frowned at her. The girl hadn't really moved from where she fell yet, she was still sitting in the exact same spot, the exact same way she had landed. Kenji got to his feet, and extended a hand for the girl, "Up we go then." He said.

Amami hesitated, and Kenji knew for sure she had hurt herself, before she accepted the hand, and yelped when she put weight on her ankle as she was puled up.

A frown crossed the Yamamoto's face, "I thought so." He said unhappily.

The officer sighed, "We'll have to take you kids to the hospital to get checked out. You can call your parents there." He said.

Kenji looked to the officer, "Alright then officer." He replied, and placed a hand over Amami's mouth before she could protest. "Our parents are out of town though so we can't call them. I'm taking care of my little sister today." He lied smoothly.

The officer frowned, but accepted the answer with a nod, "Alright then."

On the ride with the officers to the hospital, and up until the officers and doctors left them alone, Amami was quiet save for the occasional sniffle. Once they were gone though Kenji was rather baffled by Amami's behavior.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kenji-san. It a-all my f-fault, y-you were almost h-hit because…" She said before she started crying again.

"H-Hey it's alright Ami. We're both mostly fine, it was just a freak accident not your fault." He said hurriedly trying to calm the girl.

"N-No! I-It was th-they were ta-targeting m-me. Th-This is why… I-If we hadn't b-been there t-together…"

Kenji frowned, and then sighed, "It has to do with why you and your brother are in town again." He said quietly, and got a nod yes in response. "And you've been distant because you don't want us involved since it's dangerous." Again she nodded, and Kenji sighed.

"I can't force you to tell me what's going on, but you know sometimes it's easier to get through hard things when you have friends to help you. That's what dad always told Emiko and I."

"Not this…" Amami replied stubbornly.

Another sigh came before Kenji replied, "Alright, you win for now."

* * *

The next day Amami couldn't help but stare at her brother, and then Reborn with his guarded look of approval as he informed her that he had just told Emiko exactly why they were in town.

"Ieyatsu…" She started.

Her brother shook her head, "You won't understand Nee-san." He replied gently.

"So the little sister will be coming with us then." Reborn stated making Ieyatsu freeze for a moment before he relaxed again.

"W-Well, I gave her the option. She still has to get her mother's permission, and she can always say no Reborn." He replied firmly to their tutor.

"There's always kidnapping if that woman says no." Reborn replied easily.

Much to Amami's relief Ieyatsu looked appalled, "No way Reborn! Absolutely not, we're not criminals!" Ieyatsu paused after that before rephrasing, "We're not that kind of criminal."

Amami looked between the two males as they seemed to reach what could be called an understanding. Making a frustrated noise Amami turned around and headed for her room as quickly as she could with an injured ankle.

"She'll come around Reborn," The older sister heard her brother say with a sigh. "She just needs a little time."

"Baka Ieyatsu, time is the one thing we don't have to waste." She heard Reborn reply.

Getting to her bedroom Amami flopped down onto her bed. She was much more stubborn then her brother and Reborn, she would make sure that she wouldn't be the one to drag anyone else into this madness with them no matter what Reborn said.

* * *

**A/N ::** And here's another of the new chapters, this time focusing more on the two elder siblings. Obviously the first part of the chapter, the section with the car incident in it, takes place the same day as the last chapter, just a little earlier in the day. The second part takes place after Ieyatsu filled in Emiko the next day. I hope you guys enjoyed it, though looking at it out of my word document it looks a lot shorter then I thought...

Now with my old chapters I had a few comments where people referred to Amami and Ieyatsu as twins. I'm trying my best to make it clear in the story chapters that they are not twins. However their relationship is heavily based off of the one I have with my own brother where we get along strangely well, and he sometimes seems to make a better older sibling then I do myself. The Sawada siblings were raised to cover for each other's weaknesses, which is actually the reason why Ieyatsu will form time to time act sort of like an older sibling for his big sister.

I do want to apologize to you guys. I promised it wouldn't take long to get this up, but it actually took much longer. Of course as always there's reasons (excuses) as to why, but some how I doubt you guys really care. So I am very sorry I broke that promise.

I do want to let you guys know though that I'm going to try updating this story once a month. That way I can hopefully get ahead of the chapters I need to post before they should be posted. This will also give me time to reread and make edits that I had missed before. So please expect Chapter 8 to be released in November!

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will, as always, be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._

**_Reposted 10/11/12_**


	9. In the Attic

**Future of the Sky**

_In the Attic_

A little more then a week and a half later Amami found her self standing in the middle of the hall outside the bedrooms blankly staring up at her brother who grinned down at her boyishly from a opening in the ceiling that led to the attic.

Amami wasn't as mad at her brother as she had been when she first heard that he had told Emiko that they were involved with the mafia now, but she was still a little irritated. Whenever her brother or Emiko would try to get her to tell Kenji, because apparently he didn't want to hear about it from his little sister, Amami stubbornly refused. She hadn't called or spoken to the elder Yamamoto sibling either.

She was also able to stand on her ankle now with out crutches, or babying it thanks in part to Reborn, though it still hurt because it wasn't fully healed, and they were still being put through hellish training by the devil in disguise.

Today though the devil man had left the two Sawada siblings to their own devices as he went and did whatever devils did when they were out. Maybe he was off scaring kids, or drinking blood, Amami didn't know. She had been studying the material that Reborn had given her, because though Amami didn't want to be a mafia boss for any reason she also didn't want to give Reborn any reason to give her punishment work, or what ever.

Ieyatsu though had gone exploring through the old Sawada residence, and found the attic, which led to the current situation of Amami staring blankly up at him as he grinned down reaching out a hand to pull her up there with him to explore the space, and discover their dad's treasures.

"Nee-san it's amazing up here. There are all sorts of dad's stuff that's stashed away, and it's really old. Like, from when he was our age and in school old. " He said excitedly.

Amami wanted to laugh at her brother, and tell him of course it was from when their dad was their age, because this was dad's childhood home. She also wanted to take his hand and get up there with him to see what was there, but there was a part of Amami that made her hesitate, the part of her personality that usually kept her from doing crazy things. Not that this was particularly crazy…

Ieyatsu blinked, and sighed when she took to long before he disappeared into the attic for a moment, and then dropped back down landing neatly on his feet. Reborn's training was doing wonders on him. Her unathletic brother was much quicker and lighter on his feet now then when they left even though the time they spent with Reborn so far was short.

"You're not mad again are you Nee-chan?" He asked with a sigh.

Amami shook her head quickly, "No, I just… Oh I don't know! Is it really a good idea to go through dad's stuff up there?" She asked.

Ieyatsu looked thoughtful, "Well it's true there's a weapons stash up there," He commented causing Amami to look horrified for a moment, "But the rest of the stuff is cool, and it's all old. There's some photo albums from when dad was a teen, and there's a little bit of stuff about Reborn, well with him in it at least." He grinned at his older sister again, "I took a peek before I let you know, sorry Nee-chan."

Amami blinked in surprise at her brother. Stuff about Reborn? Well that was certainly worth a look, because though their mother had told them that Reborn was an extremely close friend of their father's they didn't exactly know what kind of relationship the two had had. Whenever they asked Reborn they always got vague, frustrating, or confusing answers so the hitman was absolutely no help.

"Mmhm, alright let's go see." Amami said making her brother's grin grow wider as he turned and pulled on a rope hanging down a little way away from them. A ladder came down, and Ieyatsu started back up into the attic.

The attic definitely looked like an ordinary attic. It was dusty, and there were lots of boxes, and a few pieces of furniture here and there that were covered up by cloth. Ieyatsu went over to a bunch of boxes marked "Tsunayoshi" and "Tsu-kun" A few even had the number twenty-seven hastily written across the lid.

It was those that Ieyatsu had opened to see inside. Amami fallowed her brother over to those boxes and looked into them with a muttered, "Sorry for the intrusion" just because she felt bad for poking her nose into her father's stuff.

"Ah-ha!" Ieyatsu exclaimed grinning as he pulled out some clothes from the box he was in and showed them to Amami. "It's dad's old uniform!" He declared. Amami blinked at looked at the clothes. Grey pants, white shirt, blue sweater, and a blue tie.

"Mmhm!" She replied with a nod and a smile before turning back to the box she was kneeling in front of and going through. She had seen that uniform on her father before in a picture in their house.

"Do you think it'll fit me?"

Amami blinked honestly surprised by her brother's curiosity. Looking up she gave her brother their mother's smile, and said all too happily just to mess with his head, "Not a chance."

Her brother's expression made her laugh as he scratched her cheek and muttered complaints. Amami went back to the box she was going through, and pulled out one of the photo albums as her brother went back to digging through his own chosen box. Sitting back she opened it and started looking through the book. It was completely filled with pictures of her parents, and their friends, from when they were in middle school.

"Ah, this... This is Reborn isn't it?" She asked showing her brother one of the pictured that had a baby sized Reborn in it.

Ieyatsu leaned over and nodded his head, "Mmhm, I think so. I wonder why he's so small in that..."

* * *

When Kenji arrived at home after spending some time in the dojo he found his mother standing on the second floor shouting up at the ceiling. When she noticed him his mother rounded on him looking quite unhappy.

"Kenji, you sister locked her self up into the attic again and won't come out." She said sounding as unhappy as she looked.

Kenji tilted his head slightly, "You two had another fight?" He asked. His mother seemed to deflate and Kenji knew he hit the nail on the head. The young adult sighed, "I understand. I'll take care of it." He replied.

Kenji loved both his mother, and his little sister, and he knew the two loved each other, but since their father had died it wasn't uncommon for mother and daughter to get into fights. Emiko had always been daddy's little girl, and Kenji didn't doubt that she would always continue to be daddy's little girl even if it cause a little strain on her relationship with her mother.

"Thank you dear." His mother replied before leaving.

Looking around Kenji grabbed a near by broom and used it to ban against the door three time, left a pause, and then again twice. He was about to do it again when he heard the latch open, and the attic stairs came down for him. By the time he got up into the attic Emiko was already sitting among a bunch of boxes marked "Takeshi", she had head phones on and was staring intently at a portable DVD play that was in her hands.

Not long their father died the attic had become the place that Emiko and Kenji would hide from their mother after they had a fight because it was where a lot of their father's things were. Their mother couldn't bring herself to come up there her self, though neither of the siblings knew exactly why.

"Emiko." Kenji said standing in front of his sister and offering a hand to her. He waited like that for a moment, the younger Yamamoto not moving. "Come on." He urged his sister.

Emiko looked up at him, though she was still plugged into the DV player. "No." She replied simply.

Kenji sighed running his previously offered hand through his hair before he sat down in front of his sister, and among the boxes. "What are you watching?" He asked.

Emiko didn't respond for a moment before she scooted next to her brother and handed him one of her ear buds. Kenji placed it into his ear and looked at the screen as well.

"_Congratulations Yamamoto-san!" The people in the room cheered. It was decorated party style, and the room was the dining area of the family sushi shop. A large banner was hung across the back that read, 'Congratulations on Winning State Championship' Or something like that._

"_Haha, thanks guys." The light voice of their father when he was younger said. _

The video continued, showing what happened during the party. Kenji knew this home movie well, it was one of the ones that his sister particularly liked to watch when she was upset. Not that he knew why she liked this one so much, never asked. Kenji didn't also ask what she was upset over even as she changed DVDs once this one was over. The attic was their hiding place; the attic was the one place where both he and Emiko came when they needed their father. He just sat next to his sister waiting for her to talk to him first as they watched the movie like he always did.

"_Ah, it's started?" An older Yamamoto asked, he looked to be in his early thirties. _

_A woman giggled, "Of course it is Yamamoto-kun, see the light's on." The voice didn't belong to their mother, but to one of his friends named Haru._

"_Oh, right. Haha, thanks Haru." Their father replied before looking at the camera again. In the distance a squeal, and a loud cry could be heard. _

_The woman, Haru, sighed in exasperation form behind the camera. "If that boy of mine is picking on Daichi again..." She grumbled before she could be seen leaving the room as Yamamoto laughed sheepishly. _

"_It's never quiet around here..." Yamamoto commented before he seemed to remember what hew as doing before. _

"_Ah! Right! Emiko this is daddy. Mommy says I don't have to do this, but I wanted to. After all I might not be around when you need me for something." _Kenji pulled his earplug out and placed it back into Emiko's ear. He never listened to this part of this particular video, though he did watch in amusement as his father went on and started making exaggerated arm motions as he spoke to the camera. The older he got, the more his father's way of speaking with his hands amused him.

Kenji gave his sister a pat on the head, "Come down when you're done." He said, even with out a response he knew that she had heard him.

Leaving the attic he blinked seeing his mother come to the end of the hall, looking at him expectantly. They stared at each other for a moment, Kenji half tempted to ask why she and Emiko had fought about. Instead he shrugged at her unspoken question.

"I did what I could. She'll be down soon enough." Before he went into his room to grab a change of clothes so he could shower. By the time Kenji was done Emiko had moved to hiding in her bedroom rather then being in the attic. She chirped a hello as she passed Kenji on her way to the bathroom now that he was out. What ever their father said in her movie pep talk always seemed to cheer his little sister up.

Shaking his head Kenji walked into his room and kicked to door gently shut, he then turned on some music as he sat sown at his computer drying his hair. The young adult froze in surprise when what came out of his speakers wasn't music at all.

"_Kenji, it's Dad."_ Yamamoto's voice was serious as he spoke. Tones that Kenji knew well, but hadn't ever heard often when his father was alive. _"What I'm about to tell you is very important, and you need to listen to me carefully son. At this point I don't know what you've heard about me from others, but most of it is probably true."_

Kenji turned slowly to face his CD player words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, "Even the stuff about the mafia?"

"_Reborn advised all of us to record a message incase the worst happened and we were taken out by someone. I know I left you and you sister one on video, but this is different Kenji. If you're actually listening to this message it means that more then the worst has happened, and you'll have to help little Ieyatsu and Amami finish what we adults started. I'm sorry about this son, and maybe you'll get to choose a different path, but incase you don't please listen to what I'm about to tell you."_

Kenji stared at the speakers with a level of confusion he hadn't felt since his father died seven years ago. Nonetheless he listened to what his father was telling him.

* * *

**A/N ::** So this remained a little filler chapter, and though the wording and dialogue is different it pretty much remained the same as it had been before. I don't really have much to say about this, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Though on another note, with the Arcoblaeno Arc over I now don't have to make up the reason why Reborn is in his adult form. Yippie!

So... I know that in the last chapter I said I'd only update once a month, but that near about killed me. So I'm going to try updating twice month once in the beginning of each month, and once near the end. So please look forward to another chapter of Future of the Sky some time between the 18th and 24th of November. I'm not sure exactly when I'll get it out that week, but I'll get it out for sure.

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will, as always, be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._

**Reposted 11/6/12**


	10. Interlude :: Reborn Special

**Future Of The Sky**

_Special Chapter_

Reborn stared blankly at the paper in his hand, and it took every ounce of his will power not to crunch the document in his hands, and throw it away. They were his orders, though the flame that had once lit this page had long since died out. Reborn knew it was no fake document though, the careful English letters that spelt out the words on the page, and the flowing signature at the bottom, were things that Reborn knew well being that he had taught his No Good Student how to perfectly form those English letters.

Though thinking back on the day he first received these particular orders Tsuna wasn't as no good as he used to be, and Reborn's signature next to Tsuna's own proved that.

* * *

_Opening the door to Tsuna's office the hitman rose a brow seeing his student crouched in front of the couch in the room that his two children, ages eight and nine, were sleeping on with his back to the door. Reborn wasn't left waiting for long though. Tsuna soon gave both sleeping children a pat on the head before he stood and turned to face Reborn with a smile that was a little off._

_"You have wonderful timing Reborn, thanks for coming." Tsuna said to him quietly so not to wake the children before he headed over to his desk._

_Reborn followed the man over, his lips quirking up in a smirk, "And what is it that you needed me for so urgently Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked his voice matching the others in volume._

_Emotion flickered through Tsuna's eyes too quickly for Reborn to name when he heard the old nickname, it was Reborn's first clue that he was not going to like what the Vongola Decimo had in store. The second clue were the words that came from the Vongola Boss._

_"I have orders for you."_

_Reborn stared hard at the man who smiled back at him with that same smile, the one that was just not quite right on the brunette's face. Though technically one of his subordinates, Reborn was quite possibly one of the only people with in the family that Tsuna didn't order to do anything._

_"And what are these… orders?" Reborn asked deciding to humor his student for now. That was quite possibly his first mistake during this encounter._

_Tsuna's smile changed, gaining a slight sheepish quirk to it, as he slid a piece of paper towards the hitman for Reborn to read. Picking up the paper Reborn's eyes scanned over it, and the smirk dropped off of Reborn's face._

_"Dame-Tsuna." He growled warningly lowering the paper to look at his student._

_The smile had lost it's sheepish edge, and went back to how it had been before, "Reborn, hear me out first." Tsuna said back to him._

_Finally Reborn had figured out what was wrong with Tsuna's smile, it was sad. It was the one that he wore whenever one of his children took such delight in doing something that most kids took for granted. It was the one he wore when he heard one of his guardian's children tell their father to be safe, and bring home presents, before he left for a dangerous mission._

_It was a smile on the man that now made sense to Reborn seeing as he was giving his tutor orders to carry out his will should he die._

_"Then explain, quickly." Reborn said sharply, his hand twitching towards his gun in a desire to shot at the brunette like he had done when the boy was fourteen._

_Thinking back on it, making the other explain himself was Reborn's second mistake._

_"I'm not getting any younger Reborn," Tsuna started and rose a hand when the man opened his mouth to point out his age, "I know thirty-eight is still fairly young for a Boss, but that's not the point. On your advice I've had arrangements for everything, and everyone, else in place for years. This was all that is left, and…" The brunet trailed off, choosing his next words carefully, "I feel that it is time for this step to be taken."_

_Reborn studied the Decimo with narrowed eyes, he was able to pick up on what Tsuna last words meant. The brunette's intuition was warning him of something, and Tsuna didn't wish to say what it was in hopes that the event could, that he would cause, change._

_His gaze changed back to the paper, his orders, and the hit man rose a brow, "Upon the inheritance of my heir, and the reformation of the Family the Vongola will henceforth be known as Neo Vongola, and my heir known as the Primo." He repeated back with amusement seeping into his voice._

_The sheepish smile returned as Reborn looked at his student, "You had said that Neo Vongola was ridiculous, and useless." The man pointed out._

_"That's because at the time it was Reborn, you just didn't want to let me slip through your hands." Tsuna replied before looking at his children. "I'm not meant to be a founder, we both know that, but I've set things straight enough that they can be." He said before turning his gaze, one suddenly much more intense, back to Reborn._

_"When I die, for all intents and purpose, the Vongola Family will disband. I will be the last boss. However, someday after that Mafiosi will find that my children are still alive, and try to use them. Before anyone else, Reborn, I will need you to find them, and guide them like you did with me. So that when one of them takes up the mantle of a Boss they will be able to create, and guide a new Vongola family to a bright future. You're the only one I can trust this with."_

_If it had been anyone other then Reborn they would have found it hard to breathe after hearing Tsuna say those words with such faith, passion, and determination. He spoke as if he knew the future for sure, and nothing could go wrong. As it was Reborn couldn't help but be proud of his student, and a little amused that Tsuna had tried to use his nearly overwhelming charisma on him._

_But listening to Tsuna say those words had been his final mistake. As Yamamoto would say, the hit man had struck out, because though Reborn was aware of what Tsuna was doing to convince him it had worked._

_Reborn found himself sighing in defeat, something he didn't do often, if ever. Setting the paper down he asked, "Do the others know?"_

_Tsuna smiled at him, and picked up a pen to offer to him. "They do, and they agree." He replied._

_Reborn grunted and took the pen signing his name on the paper like Tsuna wanted him to, most likely proof should Reborn later deny accepting these orders. Once the hit man was Done Tsuna placed a finger, alight with his flame, in the place outlined in the center, stamping it with his sky flame._

_Looking up at Reborn Tsuna smiled, truer this time, "Thank you Reborn."_

_"Humph, if that's all you needed." The man replied grumpily as he turned to leave._

_Before the door shut behind him he barely heard Tsuna say quietly, "Thank you old friend."_

_Reborn shut the door with a firm smack behind him._

* * *

Reborn had agreed to these orders three months, just three, before Tsuna and the others were killed. Which just went to show Reborn just how terrifying the Vongola Hyper Intuition was, it practically made Tsuna a goddamn prophet, but also just how strong the Decimo had become. To have been able to act so normally, and still hope he could change things, when his intuition was telling him that those days were his last.

With the quietest of sighs Reborn stepped up to the door of the new Sawada house, and brought his hands form his pockets, using one to ring the doorbell.

After a moment the door opened, revealing Kyoko Sawada. It didn't matter to Reborn what last name she was using to hide herself and the children from the mafia, to him she became a Sawada the day she married his No Good Student, and would remain one forever.

Taking a hand he tugged slightly as he greeted the woman, "Caiosuu Kyoko."

He watched the woman bite her lip for a moment, doubtless wondering what trouble had brought the hitman to her home now after so long, before she smiled at him, and moved aside to let him in. "Welcome back Reborn-kun." She replied.

Reborn nodded, and stepped into the house. "Are the kids home?" He asked as he removed his shoes.

Kyoko shook her head, and led him further in, "No, they're still at school. Ami-chan had practice, and Ieyatsu-kun is helping out some friends."

Vaguely Reborn wondered if the Sawada kids would remember him. Reborn smirked, he hoped not, because then he could easily do exactly what Tsuna had given permission for.

Train them exactly like he had their father, which would, with out a doubt, have the man rolling in his grave.

* * *

**A/N ::** So... this chapter is a special release that I actually just typed up tonight. It's in honor of the final chapter of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And though I must say that nothing annoys me more then a story that ends with a beginning... It was actually rather helpful for me and my little plot here.

This chapter was completely un-beted, and was posted right after I finished typing it. I apologize for any, and all spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm sure there's a ton.

Anyways I do hope you enjoyed this! I'm rather proud of this chapter if only because when I had my sister read part of it I nearly had her crying with all the feels. XD And she doesn't even read this really. Oh, and for anyone worried, do not fear. I'm not counting this as my second update of the month. I will still be posting Chapter 10 some times during the week of the 18th-24th on November.

Until next time my friends!

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will, as always, be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	11. Friends

**Future of the Sky**

_Friends_

Ieyatsu didn't like Reborn's training methods, but he couldn't say that he and his big sister didn't learn a lot from him. Of course the most embarrassing was always when Reborn felt the need to use the Dying Will Bullet. Thankfully that didn't happen often, in fact only once more since that first day had he shot them with that particular bullet.

Ieyatsu had noticed something as he and his sister trained with Reborn, well he noticed it more easily now then he had before. For as long as he could remember Ieyatsu had always been more inclined to read or do homework, while his sister was always more active. Ieyatsu wasn't bad at sports, but his sister had always been better. At the same time his sister wasn't a bad student, but schoolwork came more easily to Ieyatsu. What Ieyatsu had noticed had to do with that difference between them, because apparently it had to do with the so-called Vongola Hyper Intuition that both he and his sister apparently had according to Reborn.

Of course it made sense to Ieyatsu, who had never been able to explain why his older sister always knew what pass to make in a team sport during gym, or why she was able to nail every flip, and tumble she did with the gymnastics team in their old school when she usually only practiced at school. With a strong intuition, a Hyper Intuition, to rely on would make things like that possible. Now that he had been told about it he could still see it as Reborn used his insane training methods on Amami, and himself, forcing her to fight, and revealing her to be the better fighter.

What Ieyatsu didn't believe was that he too had this Hyper Intuition, not that he told either Reborn or Amami. Ieyatsu knew that to tell Reborn would be asking for extra crazy training, and his sister would just assure him that he was being silly, and of course he had the intuition as well.

Who he did tell was Emiko, though he made her swear secrecy so she wouldn't tell anyone else, one day when they meet up at the park not too far from his house. Apparently because Ieyatsu had his first family member, despite the fact that Ieyatsu protested that Emiko was just a friend really, his training this week was what Reborn called "establishing a bond between boss and subordinates".

Ieyatsu, and every other teenager in the world, called it hanging out with a friend.

Sadly his sister wasn't so lucky because she got one on one torture, er, training with Reborn while Ieyatsu was out.

Anyways after Ieyatsu told Emiko his secret she hummed and rocked back and forth on her swing. The light brown haired boy waited for her response, letting the girl think over what he had said.

"I don't get it." She said finally making Ieyatsu nearly laugh. "Don't laugh! Just, just hear me out." The girl said embarrassed. Ieyatsu nodded, and she went on. "Look, intuition is, like, when you just know something's wrong right? Or that creepy feeling that someone is watching you, and you turn around and someone is? Or, like, when twins can tell when something is wrong with the other? Right?"

Ieyatsu nodded, "Mmhm, that's the idea."

Emiko nodded and continued, "So everyone has it if you're in the mafia or not, and I bet everyone had it at different levels or they're sensitive to different things. So what if your sister's intuition is just more focused on physical things? She really likes sports right? So maybe her Hyper Intuition thingey is just more active when she's active. That could be right?"

Ieyatsu thought about it for a moment before he said slowly, "I suppose… "

"Well I'm right," Emiko said matter of factly before she poked Ieyatsu in the forehead with a finger. "So I'm gonna guess that your intuition isn't really tuned into physical things, it's tuned to something different. We just have to figure out what."

"E-Eh?" Ieyatsu asked intelligently.

Emiko rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Tsu-kun! You're not gonna let your sister beat you out are you? We have to find out what your intuition reacts the strongest to so you can get your head back into the game properly!" Ieyatsu though it was funny that she called him by his family nickname already, though he wasn't surprised. Emiko seemed to have fewer boundaries then most of the people Ieyatsu knew, not that he minded. In fact he was happy that she was acing so familiarly with him given the fact that they hadn't seen each other since they were little kids.

"Emi it's not a-" Ieyatsu started.

"Game, I know, I know. Geeze it was figure of speech. Anyways…" Emiko jumped off her swing and onto her feet with a huge grin. "Get's go activate your superpower." She said a little too excitedly.

"Eh?! I don't have any-" Ieyatsu's protest was cut off as he was hauled out of his swing.

"No protesting! If I say you have a super power then you do, now come on!" Emiko said as she dragged the young man out of the park.

"W-Wait Emiko! What are we going to do?"

"Hmmmm… I don't know yet!"

"E-Ehhhh?! Emiko, I don't think this is a good idea!"

"I said no protesting, now come on! Stop dragging your feet too!"

An hour and a half, and a lot of protests of crazy stunts later Ieyatsu, and Emiko still hadn't figured out how to trigger Ieyatsu's Hyper Intuition. First Emiko had him try to remember any time he's gotten a funny or creepy feeling in his life. Ieyatsu had explained the times he could remember, but really all he could remember was that he's always been able to tell when someone is lying to him. However that feeling hasn't always been reliable.

Of course Emiko had said that didn't matter, and they then began testing Ieyatsu's intuition against people. The testing really didn't go all that well, and left the two teens sitting on a bench at a different park a little tired.

"Hey Emiko…" Ieyatsu said quietly to his slightly dejected friend.

"Hmm?" The girl replied.

"We've been followed for awhile now…" He replied.

"Ah?" Emiko questioned.

"Mmhm, sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure but now…" He stood up, and smiled apologetically, "It seems like we're surrounded. So just, just stay there for a bit."

"Haa? Ieyatsu what are you, oh." Emiko asked changing what she was saying in the middle as a handful of men in suits made them selves known. "Y-Yeah, I'm not moving, promise." Emiko nearly squeaked in alarm.

Ieyatsu smiled back at her as he started walking away, "Ok, I'll be back."

"E-Eh?! H-Hold on!" The girl exclaimed only to be ignored.

Emiko watched her friend approach the suited men, and then nearly levitated from her seat on the bench when they suddenly attacked him after a rather short conversation. The girl fumbled for her phone she yelped, and dropped it when a bullet whizzed past her arm and lodged it's self in the back of the bench just an inch away from her.

Though she was nearly hyperventilating now Emiko stayed put where she was, because Ieyatsu had told her to stay, but really guns?! How unfair was that to be pulling out guns on an unarmed kid!? Besides Emiko didn't know how long she could follow Ieyatsu's request to stay put because that really wasn't her style. But against gun toting-

Wait, was that a red flaming scythe?

Emiko stared dumbly at the suited men as they ditched their guns for different, flaming, weapons. This was getting out of hand, really, really out of hand. Emiko doubted that Ieyatsu could hold his own for much longer against these guys, he needed backup.

And the only other person there was Emiko.

Unfortunately Emiko didn't have any way of helping. She wasn't really a fighter, not a fighter like Ieyatsu was being right now, up in the other people's faces throwing punches, and kicks. She didn't really know how to use a weapon, only her brother had been old enough to be taught their Father's sword style before he died, though admittedly she didn't think that a gun would be too hard to use.

Emiko didn't want to _kill_ anyone though.

Just knock them out for a good hour or two, so that she and Ieyatsu could book it out of there. Her father had taught her how to pitch, and Emiko's aim was spot on. So if she could just get something heavy to _throw_…

Something tapped against her foot making Emiko jump, and look down to see… A baseball? Leaning over she picked it up, and looked around to see where it might have come from. More then a few feet away from where she and Ieyatsu were Emiko finally noticed people coming over, most likely wondering what the gunshots had been about. Amongst that crowd, standing by a woman on a cell phone, was a pair of kids. One was holding a baseball bat loosely in his hands as he watched Ieyatsu excitedly, and the other who wore a baseball mitt was staring at Emiko. The girl blinked, but grinned at the boy as she stood up, and took a few steps away from the bench.

The baseball was perfect, and there was no more time to waste. Ieyatsu was getting his ass kicked with the appearance of the flaming weapons.

Emiko took the pitching stance her father had taught her all those years ago, her brown eyes sharpening, and narrowing as she locked onto her target, the man wailing on her friend with the red scythe. She held the ball firm in her hands watching the batter carefully. She would strike this batter out no matter what.

To Emiko the noise around her went quiet, as if the whole stadium held it's breath waiting for her pitch that would decide the game. Emiko wound up, waited a moment for her shot, and then let the ball fly from her hand. The baseball flew, at a speed Emiko was sure her father would have been proud of, and hit the man in the face with a satisfying thud as he fell to the ground out cold and bleeding from his now most likely broken nose.

Emiko stared for a moment in shock, along with everyone else, before she jumped up and down with an elated cry of "You're out!"

Ieyatsu snapped out of it first, grabbing the ball before he turned and ran towards Emiko. The closer he got to her the worse he looked, finally he placed the ball in one of her hands, and grabbed the other with the simple order of, "Run!"

The brunette started pulling her over to the stunned crowd, and as they passed the kid with the catcher's mitt the girl gently tossed the ball to him, "Thanks kiddo." She called as she was pulled along without stopping.

The two kids only stared at the two of them in wonder as they beat a quick retreat.

By the time they got to the Sawada residence Ieyatsu was exhausted, and extremely pale. Leaving it up to Emiko to get him into the house, and call the attention of his tutor and sister. The three of them got Ieyatsu up to his room, and his wounds mostly treated. Emiko sat by the low table in Ieyatsu's room with Amami and Reborn. Her legs were crossed, and her arms were braced against her ankles.

"It was Dad that saved us, I'm sure of it." She said with a sure tone after she explained to the two of them what had happened.

Amami blinked at the other girl curiously, "Your dad?" She asked.

Emiko nodded, "Mmhm! Baseball was Dad's favorite sport; he's the one that taught me how to pitch. He must have guided those two kids to us from up in heaven." She explained.

Amami smiled down at the table, the expression on her face an interesting mixture of emotions, "Mmhm, I'm sure he did…" She replied.

"Or it could have been a coincidence." Reborn said boredly.

Emiko made a face, "I don't believe in coincidence. It was Dad." She replied tartly.

Reborn grunted, and stood, "Whatever it was, you did a good job. Go home now." He said before walking out of the room.

Amami looked up at him with a little shock, and then worry before she shook her head. "Thanks for bringing Tsu-kun back Emiko-chan." Amami said to the black haired girl.

Emiko grinned, "It was nothing." She replied before getting up as well, which made Amami get to her feet. "I guess I should get home though… Nii-chan might be worrying about me."

Amami walked with the girl out of the room, and down the stairs to the door. "Mmhm, tell Kenji-san I said hello." She replied.

Emiko paused for a moment at the door after she got her shoes on, and looked at Amami. Finally she said, "Nee, Ami-chan, I think you should tell Nii-chan what's going on. He won't let me tell him, and if something like this happens again…" She started.

"It won't." Amami said firmly. "You, and Kenji-kun have a nice life here Emiko. Just by knowing, just by being seen with us, that nice life is put in danger. Tsu-kun, and I will be leaving soon I think. After something like that I doubt Reborn will want to stay here much longer, and once we're gone you guys can go back to your nice life here. No mafia danger, no having to throw baseballs at people's faces. That's what I want for you guys, it's what I think my dad would want for you guys." She explained.

Emiko's face turned into a frustrated pout, "Mou! Ami-chan, you just don't get it!" She exclaimed making the brown haired girl blink, "Nii-chan and I want to help you guys because we're friends again now. You two can't do this mafia stuff on your own." She exclaimed more causing Amami's expression to turn more surprised before she stomped out of the house, shutting the door behind her with a slam.

From around the corner of the wall leading into the living room Reborn smirked, and tugged at his fedora, having heard the whole exchange.

* * *

**A/N ::** All I have to say about this is that I really adore writing for Yamamoto's kids. Espcially when I can stick baseball references in in the most serious, or intense seeming places. It makes me smile every time. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I've got just two or three more chapters before I'm back at the end of the Namimori/Rain Guardian Arc, which is where I started when I decided to redo everything.

I do need an opinion from you guys though! After the Rain Guardian Arc the group will be leaving Japan to get two more friends for their company. The Sun, and Storm to be exact. Now because I can't quite decide for myself I want you guys to tell me which you'd like to see first. Do I go and pick up Ryohei and Hana's kid, or Haru and Gokudera's kid? It rather effects how the chapters play out so let me know! I'll put a poll up in my profile that will last from now until the next chapter update dome time the week of December 9th.

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will, as always, be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._

**Reposted 11/20/12**


	12. More Friends

**Future of the Sky**

_More Friends_

It was a week later, and thanks to Reborn, Ieyatsu didn't have any physical signs of that attack that had happened on him, and Emiko. Ieyatsu didn't act all that differently after the attack, but Amami had slipped into protective big sister mode, much to Ieyatsu's amusement, and mild annoyance. On the fifth day after the attack Reborn had informed them that they would be leaving in three days, and he was going ahead to make preparations.

At the time Ieyatsu had asked curiously if this meant Reborn thought they were strong enough to be left alone by him, to which the hitman snorted, and told them that he had called someone to watch the two of them. Though he also said that he doubted that the two Sawada siblings would ever see their temporary guardian.

And so, on that seventh day from the attack, and the second day since Reborn left ahead of them, Amami and Ieyatsu found themselves in the living room of the Sawada residence reading, and playing video games respectively. The two had already repacked their travel backpacks, the ones their mother had given them before they left their home in Tokyo, having gotten a short letter form Reborn earlier that day with plane tickets in it saying they'd be leaving tomorrow.

Both brother, and sister jumped when the phone rang. Setting down her book Amami trotted over to the phone to get it, answering it with a cheerful, "Hello, Sawada residence. Who is this?"

"_This is a friend_." The person, a man no doubt, on the other end of the line replied vaguely. Amami blinked, and her lips pulled down into a frown.

"And what would this friend's name be?" She asked tartly, placing a hand on her hip. Ieyatsu paused his game, sitting very still for a moment before he set the controller down, and stood up. When he reached Amami the girl looked at her younger brother, and blinked seeing the serious expression.

"_Maybe if you're a good girl I'll tell you later, young lady. For now, just be prepared_." The male voice said before hanging up.

Amami pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in confusion, "Be prepared? Was that a prank?" She asked looking at her brother, who was shaking her head.

"Nee-chan, we're surrounded. Sorry, I should have noticed sooner." Ieyatsu replied still with that serious look that reminded Ami of their father. After the incident a week ago she had noticed that her younger brother was much more confident with his intuition then before.

"Surrounded…" The girl repeated as she looked at the phone for a moment before she nodded her head. "Alright, I understand. Let's get to the attic."

Ieyatsu blinked, the serious look turning to confusion, "The attic?" He repeated.

"Mmhm, it's the safest place right? Plus there's the weapons stash up there, remember?" She replied.

Both brother, and sister headed up stairs, pulling bedroom doors closed on their way to the attic. "Nee-chan you're not seriously thinking of using those things up there are you?" Ieyatsu asked.

"Reborn said they're for incase of emergency. If this isn't one I don't know what is." Amami replied bluntly.

"Nee-chan, we've never used a gun before." Was the just as blunt reply from Ieyatsu as he pulled the ladder down from the attic for them.

"I've seen Reborn do it. Point, and shoot, it'll be fine Tsu-kun." Amami replied getting a little annoyed with her brother.

Ieyatsu stared at his older sister, wondering when her fight or flight reflex changed from flight to fight. Or maybe her reflex was always to fight, but when they were with their mother they always followed her lead to flee…

Though the same could be said for him, the fact that Ieyatsu wanted to defend this home not run and hide, but Ieyatsu didn't think he was ready to shoot people. Fighting hand to hand was one thing, you can control how hard you hit a person, and where exactly you hit them. Guns were a different matter entirely, and all to permanent weapon for his liking.

As Ieyatsu and Amami stared each other down until the phone rang again, but instead of jumping Ieyatsu took his from his sister and answered him self this time.

"Hello Friend, how about a name." He said into the phone mildly while he stepped away from his sister who was reaching for the device.

There was a pause from the other end before the voice asked, "_The little brother_?"

"Is that a problem?" Ieyatsu replied his voice still mild again stepping out of the way of his big sister's hand. Amami huffed, and climbed up the ladder into the attic. Ieyatsu frowned up after her, sure that she was going to get into the weapons stash.

"_Give the phone to your sister."_ The voice replied.

"Can't, she just went into the attic. I'd like you to stop encouraging her to be reckless with weapons Friend. We're not used to this life." Ieyatsu said into the phone.

The voice on the other end made a noncommittal grunt, and replied, _"If she can use the weapons I don't care. Otherwise get into the attic, and don't do anything reckless."_ The voice said blandly before the line went dead.

Ieyatsu scowled, and shoved the phone into his pocket before climbing the ladder into the attic himself. If this was going to be the new normal this was going to get real old, real quick.

* * *

An adult that looked about twenty five with short cut black hair sighed as he dialed another number into his cell phone, and brought it to his ear. He was lying flat on his stomach on a roof across the street from the Sawada house a hand gun resting next to him, and a sniper riffle in front of him, aimed expertly as one of the men that was around the innocent looking house.

Finally the phone picked up, "_I'm busy right now._" A bland voice replied.

"You knew this would happen." The young adult accused with out taking his red eyes off the Sawada Residence.

"_If you didn't bring enough people make use of the brats_." Was the only response that the young adult got.

A scoff, "They're not ready for this." The young adult balanced the phone between this shoulder and ear as he adjusted his aim. "How long?"

"_Tomorrow, but they need both the Yamamoto siblings. Not just one_." Reborn replied.

"Are you telling me to kidnap the older brother?" Was the amused reply.

A snort came from the other end, "_The pieces are already in place, someone just needs to put them together._"

"You're taking away all my fun Reborn." The young man lined up his target, which was on the move headed to get into the house.

"_I'm heartbroken_." The young adult smirked at the sarcastic response, "_If they're too reckless get the police involved. That'll put a leash on the brats._"

"Fine by me." His finger on the trigger pulled, the gun hardly making a sound as the bullet flew from the barrel and hit the target in the shoulder. The man dropped to the ground with a cry of pain and some of his buddies rushed over to pull him back away from the house.

"_Good, then get it taken care of._" Reborn said before hanging up. The young man freed a hand to hang up as well and stuff his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Oi, princess trash." He said not looking behind him but instead sighting another target creeping up on the house. A small huff came from a petite pigtailed blonde with pretty doll like features. "Go call the cops, sound panicked or something." He ordered.

The girl stood up, brushing invisible dust off of her long black uniform coat, and adjusting her tiara, "Do not order me around I'm a princess, not trash." She huffed before walking away.

The young man smirked, "Trash." He repeated still not looking at the girl. She huffed again, glared at him, and then jumped off the edge of the roof to do as she was told as another target was taken down by the young man's gun.

* * *

A/N :: So, I got this out just in the nick of time! XD I apologize for the wait, but jeeze I wish FF had a feature where you could schedule chapters to be posted ahead of time.

Yosh, and so the Varia has made their reappearance! I know how I keep saying how I love writing for everyone, accept for maybe Reborn who makes me want to pull my hair out, but my Varia set is something special to me, because quite frankly it's hard for me to grasp characters like these guys. The leader is a particularly special character to me because out of the whole set he's the most twisted.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd also like to remind you to please get in your vote on who I'll be sending the Vongola Kids to go see next; Sasagawa's Son or the Gokudera Children (yes there's two of them too!). There's two places you can let me know now, either tell me in a review, or in the poll on my profile. So far it's a tie between the two...

Also, I'm attempting to do a christmas fic for this universe, but... well I'm having some issues involving spoilers. XD It's one of those things where you know it's no good because the first paragraph is filled with spoilers for something I'm not even close to posting. ^^;; Well, I'll figure something out eventually... I hope.

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will, as always, be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._

**Reposted 12/16/12**


End file.
